College Michael X reader
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: 18 Michael's a player and reader knew him when they were kids and they were neighbors. He was rude to her but they both grew up. They go their separate ways and later cross paths again in college. Michael and the reader have a class together. She remembers him and what he did to her when they were little kids and she still doesn't like him but can't help but feel attraction to him
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic plot: Michael Langdon is a player and reader knew him when they were kids and they went to school together. He was rude to her but they both grew up. They go their separate ways and later cross paths again in college. Michael and the reader have a class together. She remembers him and what he did to her when they were little kids and she still doesn't like him but can't help but feel an attraction towards him. The feeling is mutual. He ends up becoming her Italian tutor and they come to know each other again. The problem is that although they are both single, Michael hooks up with a lot of girls. Will their rekindled friendship turn into something more or will they be friends with benefits?

Chapter plot: Michael/reader meet again/reunite, they start attending UCLA college together, the reader finds out Michael has other suitors, the reader meets Madison Montgomery, etc. Read on to find out.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 1

"You're Dangerous (that's what I want you for)."

It was your first day of college and you couldn't wait to move in. You were wearing navy blue jeans and your favorite T-shirt. Classes were due to start the following Monday so your best friend was helping you to move into the dorms. UCLA was huge and California, although it was a place you thought that you would never actually return to, something about Los Angeles drew you back. The school had a good Arts department and your classes for the first term were Italian, Art appreciation, European history, and chemistry. It was going to be a long year. Being away from friends and family would suck. Your best friend lived 2 hours away and your family even further. There was a big welcome party for the new students and freshman on campus. Although not a huge party person, it would be good, Y/N thought to herself. Nothing could go wrong. It was the weekend, you were starting a new adventure soon- the next chapter in your life, and things were going good so far. Hopefully, there would be cute boys Y/N thought to herself. No, not boys, but men. Mature and good-looking men not little boys. The night was still young and the party could make or break Y/N's reputation. Of course, there was a keg, a ton of snacks, loud people everywhere you looked, beer pong, party games, 8 ball pool, and a bonfire. Going to sit down with some beer, Y/N was having a good time so far. Free beer and food were always nice. While scoping out the men at the party, a guy who looked sort of familiar and no more than 19 or 20 came over to Y/N and sat down. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, he was also tall, handsome, and a model type. He was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket- unzipped with a Marilyn Manson tank top on underneath. Little did you know yet, he also had Italian this semester and some other courses such as philosophy, psychology, sociology, world religions, and physics. The boy came over and sat down next to you.

"How are things going? Thought you might want someone to talk to," he boldly suggested with a sly wink as he took a sip of his beer.

"Fine. I'm a freshman. I'm [insert name here]," Y/N told Michael flirtatiously.

"I'm Michael Langdon. Wait didn't we know each other when we were younger?" He asked curiously and a bit dumbfounded. Was it really her? She looked gorgeous now, her beautiful hair, pretty eyes. He licked his lips in delight.

You popped open another beer and took a big swig. Michael had already downed 3 beers, this was your second. All of a sudden some memories came flooding back to Y/N. Of course Michael- the Michael Langdon! You knew him when you were both 10. You remembered when Michael was a little shit to you, playing pranks on you when you were kids and lived in the same neighborhood. He would do rude things to you like the time that he put a nest of spiders in your Barbie doll dream home, worms in your shoe, and not to mention the times he would toilet paper your house and other shenanigans with his friends on and near Halloween. Michael loved Halloween, it was his favorite holiday. Former Michael was a jerk but he was so sexy now. As he put his arm around you, you felt comforted, safe.

"I want to kiss you," he suggested as he moved his hand under your jaw and lifted your head to look into his eyes. He was such a flirt.

Making the first move, as you looked into Michael's eyes, you leaned closer in anticipation. He couldn't wait either and as your lips crashed into his, you felt an intense need for him. It was overpowering and strong. You needed this, needed him. You had to have him because you wanted him. You wanted him to be yours and no one else's and to lay a claim on him. It might be too early just yet but you already knew him and something about him was different now, better. The kiss was sweet, sensual, and everything you expected it to be. Just as the kiss deepened and started to grow stronger and more intense, Michael, to your dismay, pulled away from you with a smile on his lips.

"I think we should take this back to my dorm room. Is that alright with you?" Michael offered up.

Nodding, he took that as a yes and took your hand as you finished chugging your beer and popped a breath mint. Anything could happen and there was so much you wanted to do with him and to him. It was going to be a great night. You both held hands back to his dorm room as the alcohol started to take an effect on you. Michael felt good and the alcohol was strong in him now. Still clear-headed and very much aware of his surroundings, he led you back to his room. On the way, you saw some school hazing ritual and a bunch of guys half-naked and probably drunk running down the hall. What morons, you thought. College wasn't like high school. At least Michael was mature though. Right?

Meanwhile...

Michael's latest conquest and most current regular hookup- Madison Montgomery saw the interaction. Madison had met Michael the previous semester and this was the second semester for both of them. Madison was wearing all black, short black skirt, black fishnets, black tube top, etc. She also liked girls and Zoe was her ex-girlfriend. It's not like Michael was the only one she hooked up with and she knew they were casual, friends with benefits. Their relationship or lack thereof didn't have a label on it but who did this girl he was with think she was? Madison took a big drag of her cigarette and stomped it out on the ground after throwing it down with disgust and lit up another cigarette. She had been in Michael's bed before numerous times, sometimes, sharing him with other girls including Winter Anderson and Mallory. Tonight Michael was supposed to see her but he ditched her to see this other girl. It was about time to give him a piece of her mind, and Michael, as well as his suitor, who wouldn't like what she had to say to them.

Back in Michael's dorm room...

Things were getting hot and heavy. Michael made sure to lock the door, draw the curtains, and put a sock on the doorknob to ensure his roommate that he was busy with a girl in the room. He had red sheets on his bed, some new age and paranormal books, a TV/stereo system, laptop, Halloween decor especially skulls, and of course lots of designer clothes and shoes. Wasting no more time, Michael pushed you down onto his bed and started to kiss you. He kissed you on the forehead, lips, neck, then made his way down to your belly and lifted your shirt to kiss you there. He was just being playful but it was ticklish. This got a giggle out of you as Michael lifted your shirt.

"Is this ok?"

"Perfect. Give me more," you answered in ecstasy.

He kissed your chest and removed your bra. He played with your nipples by pulling them, licking them, sucking them, gently nibbling and biting them playfully. The way his mouth and hands felt on your nipples was amazing. You couldn't get enough and you needed him to be yours. The feelings he had for you were strong too. You could just feel it. It was like a magnetic pull drawing him closer and closer to you. He wanted and craved you just as much as you longed for him.

_The way you leave me wanting more_

_Dangerous, that's what I want you for_

_Dangerous, when I am in your arms_

_Dangerous, know I will come to harm_

"Good girl, so needy," he remarked as he got a moan out of you by moving his hand down to your waist. It felt sensual. He moved lower.

"I need your touch, Michael," you begged of him.

"Beg for what you want. Tell me exactly what to do," he urged as he gently bit your neck and sucked on it. This made you gasp and sigh loudly. He kissed you to silence your groans. His lips made you melt and want him even more.

"Put your fingers in me. Inside of me. Please," you uttered in demand as he lifted up your skirt, his fingers finding his way inside of your panties.

You were startled out of your reverie all too soon before anything else could happen- there was a knock on the window and a girl's voice could be heard calling for Michael. Great. This was just perfect. Fan-freakin-tastic. It was Madison. Shit. He totally forgot about their date. Why was she here now? Tapping on his window and being obnoxious. Fuck. This sucked. Fuck it all. You quickly covered your chest up so whoever it was at the window couldn't see you topless.

"Shit, hold on," he demanded as he made his way to the window and opened it.

"Well, who do we have here, huh? Who is she? Michael, you forgot about our date!" Madison angrily bellowed as she took a drag and puffed out the smoke right in Michael's face. He responded by flicking the cigarette out of her hand and throwing it to the ground.

He had almost had enough of Madison she needed to just bounce. She was so annoying sometimes. It's not as if they were dating. They just had really good sex is all, and sometimes with other girls.

"It's not your concern. Leave, Madison. And it wasn't a date. You need to go. Now," he angrily seethed through clenched teeth.

"And what if I don't want to leave? What are you going to do then?" She coyly asked.

"Real mature, Madison. Just call me later."

"Fine. I'll go. But only because I have something better to do anyway. You aren't anything special, by the way, hun," she huffed to both of you as she stormed off. He closed the window and went back to sit down next to you. You gave him a 'what the fuck' look. He scribbled a number down and gave it to you.

"I want to explain this all to you but it's getting late. Call me and we'll talk soon," he told you begging for mercy.

"Ok, but is she your hook-up?" You curiously but snidely remarked/questioned.

"She's just a girl I hooked up with a few times. Met her last semester."

"That's just great. And I thought you weren't a player," you couldn't help but scoff at him.

"Just take my number and please call me. I'm sorry, ok? But we aren't together. College is like this you hook-up, go out but nothing serious. It's just the way of life here," he pointed out trying to be as clear as could be.

Yes, he liked you but he didn't want to get hung up on a relationship, just yet at least. it was a big deal for him to become close to a girl and to show his true self. It was a struggle sometimes because when he had showed himself before and laid it all out there- his heart, soul, his everything, he was rejected and used. It wouldn't happen again- not on his watch. He liked his freedom too much to settle down with just one person so it had become easier for him to break hearts than have his heart broken. "Once I fuck I leave" was his motto but there was something special about you and he knew it.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it," you told him trying to sound convincing but inside you knew it sucked and you were hurt. There was no point in arguing, or so you thought. You couldn't show it though and wanted to keep it hidden. Having it bottled up inside, rather than sharing with him how you felt was how it needed to be, for now. He kissed the top of your head and then you were on your way. It was over, for now. Maybe you would call him soon.

It wasn't fair to rush him, you knew that. It wasn't your place to do so. Having your share of heartache and heartbreak in the past, you knew that relationships couldn't be made into something they weren't. You wanted to have fun with Michael and enjoy yourself, and each other. College was for experimenting, right? In your mind you know that you wanted him, but not in your heart just yet, and your body wanted him even more. And who cared if he had other romantic interests and pursuits? It was going to work out how things were supposed to. In the end, you would be with Michael if it was meant to be. And if it wasn't? Well, the universe had other plans for you then. Little did you know, you would be seeing a lot of Michael again real soon.

The next day you were in Italian class first period at 10 in the morning. The first day of classes were rather simple, straight to the point. Not much went on the first few days. With no worries about school in your mind, you showed up to class about 10 minutes early. Some other students were already sitting at their desks. You took a seat. This was going to be great. Italian was a pretty language and learning new languages would be good. The professor made their entrance, introduced themselves, and passed out the syllabus. Making a late appearance, suddenly Michael showed up. Great. With there not being many seats left, Michael took the seat in front of you. He smiled at you before sitting down and winked at you. This was going to be a long class period. Partners were assigned for a group speech you would have to do for the midterm grade delivered to the whole class. You had to pick a topic with your partner, write it in Italian, and present it to the class. When the professor called out both Michael and your's name you thought: "what the hell, was this happening?" He turned around to face you.

"Guess we are partners, bambina," he mischievously remarked trying to be as sly as could be.

Bambina meant babe in Italian. You just nodded and gave a sly smile. What would you write about? With Michael of all people? You could barely contain yourself when you were around him. What was there to write about anyway? Michael knew what he wanted to write about already. Something dark like the occult, or the end times. There were many things you were passionate about so finding common ground and something similar to both of your interests would be the best approach.

"I think we should start on our project later on tonight," you suggested.

"Then we shall," he agreed with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter plot: Michael/reader spend more time together, Michael and Madison Montgomery flashback.

Warnings: nsfw, oral sex (male receiving), fingering. handjob, mentions of a threesome and rough sex, etc.

Soundtrack: S&M by Rihanna feat. Britney Spears and Slutgarden by Marilyn Manson.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 2

"I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it."

Madison just loved the way Michael bit her neck, kissed her lips, her neck, and all over her body. He was rough/fast when she wanted him to be, and slow/gentle at other times when she wanted it to be less intense. She especially loved to claw his back and leave deep scratches, per his request when he dominated her during sex. He was the first guy she let do anal to her. It was amazing even though it hurt a little. She had to bite down on the sheets hard when he first got his cock deep inside of her ass. He used protection of course. He called her his slut and whore which made her want him even more. Dominating Michael was another story. He loved when she used the strap on him. Lube was applied and she made him cry out in pleasure and some pain, he liked the pain though. No one before her, girl or guy, had fucked him in the ass. Michael was bisexual but he preferred girls. There were also threesomes. The more the merrier, Madison always thought. Seeing Michael's face when she brought other girls for them to enjoy together, to use, break, and push them to their limits always gave her a thrill. She had a thing for brunettes and goth girls. The roleplaying and dressing up was always exciting and made it and the experience itself extra kinky. Her favorite roleplay was when Michael was a priest and she was the nun, and the other girl was the naughty school girl who needed to be dominated and punished. Winter Anderson was her favorite of all the girls. Winter loved it rough and to be taken control of, a total and true submissive. Nothing was too intense or too rough for her. Everything was to her liking from handcuffs, to whips and chains, s&m, hot wax, nipple clamps, she loved it all. It was almost time to pay Michael another visit because being without him and the amazing sex was getting harder for her. Almost always in the mood and being horny a lot practically to the point of being a sex addict, made it difficult to stay away from him. Sure there were other guys at college and in/near California, but still it wasn't enough for her, most of them were so immature and vanilla plus basic when it came to sex. And girls didn't fully satisfy her addiction because even though there was strapon sex, she still needed a real dick to penetrate her even though she was attracted to men and women equally.

Flashback to one night the past semester on an October night (Michael's favorite time of the year):

"Fuck me, Michael! Don't stop!" Madison screamed at Michael in pleasure as he rammed into her hard and fast and smacked her ass with a leather and black studded paddle. She was moaning and screaming into his red silk pillow and biting the pillowcase to quiet her screaming a bit per Michael's request to keep it down. Her ass cheeks were burning red and welts were even starting to form on her buttocks. Michael loved watching her in pain because she loved it too and knowing that turned him on even more and made his dick extra hard. She was so fucking hot for him and he loved it. She got so loud sometimes that the roommates he had next door to him banged on the wall. Sometimes the posters on his wall and the photographs he had hung up would even come loose or fall off. Or the skulls he had on his bedside table would move, sometimes even break. He even had to turn up his music and tonight he was playing Marilyn Manson, his favorite band.

_I'll pretend that I want you_

_For what is on the inside_

_But when I get inside_

_I'll just want to get out_

_I can't believe that you are for real_

_I don't care as long as you're mine_

"Be quiet! Fuck!" He bellowed in a commanding yet sexy tone at her.

"Sorry, master."

He slapped her ass even harder than the previous times but this time he did it with his right hand. He grabbed her neck with his other hand and began to squeeze. Gently then a little harder. She liked it rough from him though. Removing his cock from inside of her, he pulled her hair back with a hard grip.

_When I said "we" you know I meant "me"_

_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_

_I'm unsafe, I won't repent_

_I memorize the words to the porno movies_

_This is a new religion to me_

"Don't stop!" She pleaded him between gasps.

"Tell me that you are my whore. Say it!" He ordered her as he pulled her hair tighter with a firm grip.

"I'm your whore!"

"Good girl!"

He finished both of them off by ramming into her again. She muffled her screams as she shook her hips back to have her ass meet his cock and got it even deeper inside of her wet and dripping pussy.

She then went on to her post-sex smoke session. Fuck it felt so good to smoke, especially after long, heated, and super hot sex. The sex was good, mindblowing, amazing, spectacular, and everything she wanted it to be. It felt good to take inside of herself that first drag after sex. Smoking was the only thing almost as good as sex to her. Sometimes, Michael would smoke too. Expensive French cigarettes and at other times he would smoke cigars. They were both sweating and had worked up a great workout of their own. She was his friend with benefits. She didn't mean much to him in the romantic sense, at all. She knew that and she was perfectly fine with it because he fucked her so well. They had a common understanding with each other as well. They helped each other get off and gave each other amazing orgasms. They could also go to a concert together or the movies but as friends. They didn't have to answer to each other or own each other. She wasn't collared by him and they were both free to do as they pleased. Having a relationship even an open or polyamorous one would just make things complicated and chicks=trouble.

"That was amazing!" She told him out of breath after she tapped her cigarette out.

"I know. Because I'm the best and you're a good whore," he remarked jokingly with a wink.

She pulled him closer to her as they lay underneath his sheets. It felt amazing to be this close together after such an intimate moment. He could go for another round. He was almost always up for a good fuck session.

"You should leave soon," he remarked.

"Ok but maybe tomorrow or this weekend we can get together again with Zoe or Winter," she suggested seductively as she twirled her left pointer finger across his chest, then up and down.

He never would turn down a threesome. It sounded great to him, amazing actually. He loved watching girls please each other for their benefit and his. He loved having his cock sucked by two girls and cumming in two girls faces, in their mouths, on their tits and chests, their asses, stomachs, etc. He especially loved to fuck one girl's ass or pussy while she used a strapon on another girl. Madison was the most adventurous of all of the girls he had ever been with. He loved that about her. Sometimes she could be too much though. Sure, she could be annoying because who wasn't annoying sometimes but she was underneath it all, besides being rough around the edges, a fun girl to be with. He usually enjoyed her company and when he didn't or just wasn't feeling it because he wasn't in the mood or something, then he would end up excusing himself and going out to party or play pool with some of his friends. She soon left and he was there alone. Left with his thoughts and he knew that he was satisfied with life right now and how it was. At least he had hoped it was true. It was great being free and not being tied down but sometimes he wanted a bit more. Someone to sleep next to at night and wake up to in the morning. One day he would have that but for now, he loved his freedom too much to do that.

Back to the present moment and Michael in his dorm waiting for reader:

It was the night after being assigned their Italian assignment together. The first day of school was a drag and Michael needed to relax and smoke a bowl. He had to wait first to get through brainstorming ideas with Y/N about the Italian assignment. You weren't there yet though. Michael decided to send a text message over to you which read:

"Get over here asap."

You were sleeping though you had passed out early that night even though it wasn't even 9 yet. It was a tiring and long day for you. So you fell asleep by accident watching an episode of your favorite show. You were already ready to go out and see Michael but as hard as you fought to try and keep your eyes open, you just couldn't do it. Sleep overcame you and you had no choice but to give in. While he was waiting for you, you started to dream. it was a vivid fantasy at first. You were alone with Michael in the cemetery. it was a cloudy, foggy night. The air was cool and crisp. The autumn leaves had been falling a lot lately. It was a nice night though and the moon was full. It was good to be out with him, alone. Michael had led you here on your first date with him. It was a surprise so he had blindfolded you. The night was young and although it was dark out, the possibilities still seemed to be endless. He didn't say anything but looked into your eyes as you both sat on a black blanket and had red wine in one wine glass set out nearby. He drank some and handed it to you. You drank a little and he began to nibble and suck on your neck, marking you as his. It felt good. His fingers moved to your left breast and he gently squeezed your nipple with his fingers. It felt good. He moved down to your skirt and lifted it up. You were wearing no panties that night. He brought his fingers inside of your pussy and you helped him by guiding his fingers deep inside of you. He moved in and out, slow at first, then faster. His fingers were soon slick with your cum. He loved the wetness of your pussy and seemed to really be enjoying himself. Your pussy was slick and your wetness was on his fingers now. He made your body convulse in pleasure. You were loving it. He managed to get a scream out of you and you were muffled with a strong and passionate kiss from him that led to your tongues meeting. When your tongue found his, you pulled him closer to you to deepen the kiss. After you came on his fingers, he put them to his mouth and sucked on them, then kissed you again. The kiss was hard and intense.

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is for pleasure_

_'Cause nothing can measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

You wanted to please him now so you laid him down on his back and unzipped his jeans. You helped him get his cock free from his boxers. He wanted this, badly and it turned you on. The urge to please him was real. You knew it in your mind, body, heart, and soul. The things you planned to do to him. He would love it. As you started to stroke up and down his cock starting from the tip, then working your way to the shaft, then the base of his thick cock. You finally made your way to his balls. This made Michael groan in pleasure and roll his eyes back into his head. You even managed to get a whimper out of him. You loved teasing him. After you caressed and massaged his cock, you leaned over closely and started to go down on him. You sucked the tip of his cock which was already wet with precum. He gasped with satisfaction at you doing this to him. You loved sucking cock and Michael's was better than any you had sucked before. You moved down and took him deeper into your mouth. You loved pleasing him with your mouth. You took in as much of him as you possibly could. You bobbed up and down on his cock and made him moan. He pulled your hair back, encouraging you to continue. His cock was so big and thick but you managed to take in most of his length with your mouth. His eyes never leaving yours and making close eye contact with him the whole time made you even wetter so you started fingering your pussy while you sucked him off. He eventually came in your mouth and you swallowed it all while enjoying every last single drop of it.

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Less than an hour later, Michael was starting to grow very impatient with Y/N now. He couldn't wait all night. He smoked a joint and watched some Night Of The Living Dead. He sent a few more texts saying stuff to you like: "come over." "Where are you?" "Hello. Come on already!" Etc. Not wanting to wait any longer, Michael picked up his phone and called Y/N. He was planning to give you a piece of his mind. It wasn't like him to be patient or to stand being stood up. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, he hoped your excuse for standing him up was good. You woke up and were startled out of your sleep and fantasy by your phone ringing loudly. It felt amazing and your body felt like it had just gone through some intense orgasms. And all you wanted was to get off for real and masturbate. You answered on the fourth ring and you were surprised but pleased that Michael was calling you. No doubt he was mad now. Your dream was so good though and you wanted to make it happen with Michael for real. You wanted him to overpower you, control you, dominate you, and make you belong to him.

"Hello?" You asked groggily.

"What the hell Y/N! I've been waiting for you! Where the hell are you?!" He angrily asked of you.

"I fell asleep. Sorry, ok? I'll come over now if you want me to," you offered, hoping he would accept your apology.

Michael was frustrated though. It was hours since you were supposed to meet up with him and be together working on the assignment.

"Ok, but why did you fall asleep early? Napping was more important than being here?" He asked more curious than bitter.

You got up from your bed and grabbed your purse from the nightstand. You brushed your hair and took another look in the mirror before walking out the door.

"I didn't plan to. It just happened. I'll come over now. Am I forgiven?" Y/N asked hopefully.

"Fine. Come over. I'm already faded anyway. Hope you had a good nap. Bye."

"See you soon."

You checked your phone after ending the call with Michael. 10 calls? Really? 10?! What the hell Michael! You couldn't complain though because he was the man of your dreams and you were about to see him.If only Michael knew just how good you had slept. He would probably enjoy hearing about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter plot: Michael/reader work on their assignment, reader properly meets Madison Montgomery.

Warnings: nsfw, oral sex (female receiving), voyeurism, fingering, mutual masturbation, harsh language/cursing, and jerking off (male).

Soundtrack: Lick by Joi.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 3

"I Lose All Control."

It was time to go over your assignment and Michael was right at his door already there to greet you before you could knock with a wide smile on his face. His roommate was out on a date. Hopefully, you would have some quality time with Michael tonight. You already felt bad you were late but your dream was so good. Nothing compared to seeing Michael in person though. Flesh and blood. It was always good to see him. You would never get tired of looking into his deep blue eyes, or at his curly dirty blonde hair, his chiseled jaw, and his body in general. He eyed you up and down too. You were wearing your favorite outfit and he appeared to be enjoying it. He ushered you in with a swipe of his hand and closed/locked the door behind you. It was going to be a good night. Of course, you couldn't stay the night. You knew this but it was going to be a good night nonetheless despite all of this. You wanted to give in to your desires so if this hanging out with Michael and studying led to a further progression of events in the intimate sense, then so be it. You would deal with that and you would just go with it. It was surprising that Michael had a neat room. Not even one thing was out of place. Most guys in college were total messy slobs. His roommate was further proof of this because his side of the room looked like a pigsty. It didn't matter though because only one thing was on your mind right now and no it wasn't your assignment that you were supposed to be brainstorming.

"Do you have any ideas of authors or any works we should present? Let's hear what the lady has to say," Michael suggested. Both of you were sitting down on the floor, your backs up against the bed. He was so close to you and you had to resist the urge to touch his hand. If only you could hold his hand right now you thought.

"Well I don't know much Italian so maybe something from an Italian author so I can learn more about the language. I know it probably sounds lame but.." You started to trail off. He stopped you though.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid. Might I offer some suggestions then?" You nodded your head and he continued. "How about Dante Alighieri? He was an Italian poet. Wrote the Inferno. It's about the circles of hell and it's from his collection known as the Inferno," he said getting excited about what he was talking about.

"That sounds good. I need to read it. Do you have a copy? What do you want to do though?" You asked genuinely interested in his thoughts and what he had to say.

"Sure. I love the book. I will give it to you before you leave tonight. I'm also thinking about maybe doing something from Anton Lavey. He was the leader of the Church Of Satan. He wrote the Satanic Bible. It just fascinates me, that's all," Michael told you sounding enthused about what he was saying.

He seemed to be passionate about what he wanted and knew what he wanted to do. He was a man on a mission. Determined and set to do what he wanted to accomplish. All of this talk about hell and satanism was kind of interesting to you but also sort of different. Why not though. Michael was a good student and had finished his first semester of college at the top of his class.

"I like it. That would work too. So should we get started tonight or?"

He cut you off with a kiss. It just felt right. It was amazing and sensual. As his tongue found yours and the kiss deepened, he found your breast and stroked it gently. Your nipples were sensitive and rock hard for him. When he pulled away you were smiling, content and happy. He was smiling too. It felt right and you didn't want this to end.

"About that book?" You asked him.

"Yes. We'll see to that later. I have a question for you. Do you want me? Do I turn you on?" He asked with genuine interest.

"I do. You are what I want but I know you don't want a relationship right now," you answered him with some dismay in your tone.

"Ok. That's fair. And I don't but I want to please you and make you feel good. Please let me do that," he begged you.

"You can do anything you want to my body," you offered up. And you meant it too. You wanted him to do whatever he chose to do to you. You were up for anything.

"Ok. I want to watch you please yourself first with your fingers while I watch and get off if that's ok," he told you not missing a beat.

"Sounds good, Michael. I want that."

And you did. You wanted it. You wanted to show him what you liked and how you enjoyed pleasing yourself. It was now or never. You were a goddess in his eyes and he wanted to please you and eventually fuck you. He would wait though and let you take your time. You shyly removed your underwear and tossed it aside. It was sexy to also watch Michael undress. You were both sitting down, you were sitting on his bed and he decided to sit on his desk chair.

"IL TUO CORPO E' PERFETTO. It means your body is perfect in Italian," he said in a sweet and sultry voice.

"Mmm. Tell me more. Please, Michael," you asked of him, damn near pleaded him.

"Since you asked nicely, sure. STASERA SONO TUTTA PER TE. Which means I'm so hot for you," he remarked in a husky but sexy tone.

Laying down, you started to massage your clit in gentle, circular motions and rubbed it with a smile on your face, making steady eye contact with Michael. Your fingers were already wet with the slickness of your cunt and the sounds your wet pussy made were such a turn-on to Michael. He was stroking his cock. His length was already big and he was thick. His cock grew even larger with more thrusts of his hand on his dick. It was sexy and you wished that your hands were helping him to get off instead. He too wished that he could be the one to finger you. You wanted your pussy to be his addiction. It would be perfect if he was on top of you right now, fucking your brains out and making your body shake and convulse in pleasure. Michael probably knew how to fuck girls perfectly, you thought. You bit your lower lip as you inserted two more fingers inside of yourself which made you moan loudly.

"You're so hot," Michael commented in encouragement in a breathy tone.

"Feels good. Fuck!" You added in response in a sexy voice as you continued making eye contact with him.

As you began to come undone and unravel all over your fingers, Michael was stroking his cock in fast, fluid motions. You loved watching him get off and pleasure himself. And it was all because of you. Both of you came almost simultaneously. When Michael finished himself off, he came all over his hand which he cleaned up with some tissues and then washed his hands. He put his boxers back on and positioned his body on top of yours. He helped you to remove your shirt and then he started kissing you. He tasted like mint and it turned you on even more.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a sultry voice.

"I want you to eat my pussy," you demanded with a lick of your lips before adding, "Unless you want me to suck your cock."

"I'm happy to be of service. And I'm here to service you. Don't be afraid to tell me what you need, what you like, or what I should do, as I fulfill your desires," he offered up trying to be of assistance.

And with that, he wasted no time and moved down over your body until he reached your pussy with his mouth. You looked into his eyes. The moment felt so right. You wanted this, needed it, and if Michael wanted you to return the favor, then you would have no problems doing so. His pleasure was just as important as yours. His tongue licked the outer entrance of your pussy and he made you shiver in anticipation of what was to come. He was just getting started with you.

_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

"So good. Say more seductive things in Italian to me," you pleaded in a whimper as your legs shook in delight at the feel of his tongue on your sweet spot.

He came up for air briefly and smiled at you before saying to you in Italian

"AMO IL TUO SAPORE which means I love how you taste," he told you his voice sounding sweet as honey.

Going back to eating you out, he continued to eat until some of your juices started running down your thigh, and the rest of your sweetness he lapped up. He made sure to lick up the parts that landed on your thighs. He ravaged you and his appetite for your pussy was voracious. He wanted to claim your pussy, own it, and make your pussy his. It was hot to have his tongue licking your sweet spot. As he tongued your pussy's outer walls, he moved a finger inside deeply as his tongue found your clit and he began to lick it. Applying gentle licks at first and then with more force, he fucked your pussy with his mouth better than anyone ever before had.

_You've got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

Your eyes rolled back inside your head. Michael ate your pussy better than you had ever been penetrated by a dick. Michael ate you out as if it were his last meal on earth. When he was done, he made his way up your body with his tongue, licking your thighs, then your stomach, your chest, your breasts, your neck, and finally your lips. When your tongues collided, you tasted your sweetness. Tasting yourself from Michael's lips was like tasting heaven.

"That was fun, Michael. Thank you. You did a perfect job," you told him in a breathless tone.

"CAZZO È STATO INCREDIBILE! That was fucking amazing!" he answered in reply.

You held each other for a bit and then when you fell asleep and woke up, he was there watching over you.

"I should go. I'll take that book you mentioned now if that's alright with you."

"Sure. You don't have to go but if you insist," he replied looking rather let down about it.

You kissed him again and gathered your clothes. You started to get dressed and he got up and made his way over to his bookshelf to get you his copy of Dante's Inferno to borrow. He handed you the book and gave you another kiss.

"Till next time. I'll miss you," he sweetly informed you.

"Goodbye, Michael. Until we meet again."

You didn't want to leave him but all good things came to an end. Right? The next few days went by with some calls and texts from Michael. After finishing your Italian class with Michael that week on Thursday, you were walking alone around campus and found a nice shady spot under a tree with your coffee and a book by one of your favorite authors. Not many people were around. You started to get lost inside of a daydream soon after and less than an hour after you had settled down in your spot, none other than Madison Montgomery came over to you to talk. She was dressed in all-black attire. This included a very short leather black dress and knee-high black Demonia leather boots, a big black hat, and her designer Chanel sunglasses. Just perfect. Upon seeing her you rolled your eyes at her and she rolled her eyes right back at you. She was smoking too, as per usual. How many cigarettes did a girl like her smoke in a day, you wondered. You were beginning to think her lungs were as black as her heart. Everything you had heard about Madison around campus was pretty much that she was a slut and whore, how she slept around and screwed anything that moved. Always with protection, of course. Not to mention Michael was heavily involved with her and the multiple other women they shared. It was an unsettling thought and it made your stomach churn in disgust. You didn't want to judge people on their sexual conquests or endeavors, except you didn't want to deal with her rude, snide remarks. It was the last thing you wanted to do and you wanted her to be the very last thing on your mind right now. She sat down across from you underneath the tree's shade.

"Hello, Y/N. I'm here to talk and mend fences maybe or whatever," she remarked in that annoying tone of hers as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was rather snippy about it too.

"I know that you don't like me but can't we just get along? I am partners with Michael on an assignment, that's all. Not that it's any of your business anyways," you shot back.

"Yeah, about that. Look, I know you like Michael but I want to give you a fair warning about him. He's unavailable no matter what he tries to tell you otherwise," she remarked with no hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh really? He's not your boyfriend or anything. You don't own him. Michael's his own keeper," you stated rather plainly but trying to get your point across and to defend your territory.

"Fine. Be that way. What I mean though is he's not one to get attached. I'm not his girlfriend but you won't be either. Just don't go getting all attached to him or anything and expect more from him. You look like the clingy type. That's all I wanted to say," she challenged you as she started to get up and turn to walk away.

"I'm not going to hook up with Michael and another girl together so no, I don't want to have a threesome with both of you," you crudely remarked as she just huffed and stormed away.

Madison just loved to challenged people. She was so bitter and it was beyond ridiculous to you at this point. Well, 2 people could play that game. If she wanted a battle you would give her a war.

Michael was your dream guy, no questions about it. You were starting to fall head over heels in love with him. It was probably too early, you knew this but a part of you just really wanted him and you hoped that you could make that a reality one day for you. Michael knew what you needed, what you craved, what you wanted him to do to you, and what was on your mind, sometimes even before you told him exactly what he should do to you. It was as if he was a mind reader or something. Or maybe he just had good intuition. He read your body language better than anyone else ever had before him. He made you feel things you never thought that you could feel. It was difficult not to fall for him. You knew you shouldn't because he didn't want to be in a relationship. It wasn't in the cards for him, or so that's what he claimed. It didn't matter though because spending time with him and hooking up, even just talking, but not being in a relationship was better than not getting to see him at all. It was too bad that you fell hard and fast when you wanted someone, except that's just how it was. Relationships were just a label, that's all, weren't they? Something about Michael Langdon was mesmerizing though and you couldn't wait to find out more about him. Michael couldn't wait to spend more time with Y/N. He knew that things were going to progress and hoped that it would grow to be even better because he had some plans of his own and he wanted you to possibly be the one to be by your side with him. The end times were coming soon and Michael was the Antichrist. He would need someone to be with him and help him repopulate the earth once again after most of mankind had been wiped out by a nuclear bomb. It was going to end soon and it wasn't a coincidence that you had ended up back in Michael's life again. Truthfully he wanted more than one woman to help him reproduce offspring but you were special to him and he saw something in you. Michael knew that he eventually would have to stop with his hook-ups and get serious about someone. That would happen when the day came and maybe sooner, rather than later. Sex was great and all, especially more than one woman at once but it could all feel so empty at times and he felt as if he was missing something, that he needed something more. For so long, he tried to avoid love but now it seemed like it was starting to happen for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter plot: Michael does a ritual, he breaks things off with Madison, and Michael has a fantasy.

Warnings: nsfw, oral sex (female receiving), vaginal sex, blowjob, threesome (fantasy).

Soundtrack: I miss the misery by Halestorm.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 4

"I Miss the Misery."

No matter what he tried to do he just couldn't get you off of his mind. You were like a drug to him his new addiction. Like heroin. It was unbearable for him to fall asleep that night because he ended up just tossing and turning thinking only about you. The next day he would have to wake up early but it was alright because he would have a class with Y/N again. It was his favorite class and he always looked forward to it now. When Michael spoke Italian to you it was such a turn-on. Hearing Italian words coming from his lips, especially sexy ones, was such a pleasant and comforting thing for you. Feeling the softness of your skin, touching you, licking you, tasting you, and eating you out was Michael's favorite thing to do now. Your body reacted in pleasure to something that he did and that to him was the best thing ever. The carnal pleasure he received from your body was an addiction to him but he knew there was something more between the two of you because he couldn't get you off of his mind. Nor did he want to stop thinking about you. Life was pretty shitty for him growing up until he met Ms. Miriam Mead. She took him under her care and raised him like he deserved to be treated. Mead also treated him with respect and looked at him as if he were her equal. Unlike his grandmother, Constance Langdon. Their relationship together was toxic and when he ran away from the murder house and got out of there, he was gone for good and never went back again. The end times were prophesized and they were going to happen soon. Mead was taken from him and now he had no one, or so he thought. If he could find a woman to stand proudly by his side, then he would have it all. Someone to rule the world by his side and to conquer it with him. It was all he wanted. He just needed to change his ways first, he needed to stop playing around and fooling with so many girls. It satisfied him sexually but that was all it did. Sleeping around didn't leave him with someone to come home to at night and spend time with. The practice of going on dates and romancing is something he had never experienced yet. It was what he needed eventually and he hoped to find it.

His dreams overtook him and he dreamed he was holding you in his arms, kissing with such force and fervor, it was satisfying and just what he needed. Your kisses were what he craved, needed. Your face was all he saw. You were both naked and his body was atop yours making you moan. As he continued to kiss Y/N, Madison appeared in his vision. She was nearby getting off and using a toy on herself looking at you both. Madison seemed to be getting a lot of pleasure from this especially when he inserted his fingers into Y/N. Just as Michael was positioning himself inside of Y/N, Madison came all over her toy and fingers. Feeling your tightness around him, he began to penetrate himself even deeper inside and pulled out, then back in working in a steady and fluid motion. Pounding into you he felt your wetness and Y/N began to claw his back with her fingers making him go even faster, picking up the pace to give you both what you needed and craved. It wasn't enough, not yet. This moment was what he craved and being inside felt more right than anything else he had ever felt before with anyone else. When you came undone and came all over his cock, he pulled out and Madison came over to suck him off. Y/N joined her and you both licked up and down his shaft, planting sloppy kisses on his cock. Both of you took turns bobbing up and down his hard, wet cock. He loved all of it and couldn't believe he had both of you at once. It satisfied his sexual needs at least. The next thing he knew, he was watching Madison and Y/N eating each other out. It was so fucking hot and the sounds and images he was seeing satisfied him. The way Madison licked and sucked, gorging herself on Y/N's pussy was such a sight to see. It satisfied his carnal pleasures and he wanted more. Y/N seemed to be enjoying what she was doing but not as much as when she was with Michael. Then it was all over. What did it mean though? He knew he wanted Y/N much more than Madison and for more than just a fuck buddy. What should he do next though?

The next night he decided to do another ritual and summon his father, the dark Lord, none other than satan himself. To get closure and understand more about what he should do next and maybe find out what the dream meant. It was a confusing dream because he knew he would probably never really have a threesome with both Y/N and Madison. It was ok though because it didn't matter. He had his fair share of threesomes and he knew that if he never had another one again then he would live. It was something he used to do regularly and it started to become less often since his father stopped talking to him. He didn't understand. Of course, he would be busy but why wouldn't he even answer his son? Michael didn't know what to do about Y/N so he thought that maybe if he did a ritual then he would able to figure it out. After getting undressed completely, he decided to get all of his candles and lit them. He gathered together some of his blood after cutting his arms and chest with his knife to make his pentagram circle. After kneeling in the circle he began his ritual with the words: "Power in satan to overcome my weaknesses. Power in your name to become strong within." As the blood trickled down his chest and arms simultaneously, several black snakes began to slither across the circle. It was starting to work. This ritual needed to be perfect. He continued with his summoning:

"I need your wisdom. Please father! I like this girl but I don't know if she's the one." His voice sounded conflicted but he knew that he had the determination in him to make this work with Y/N if his father insisted that what he had with you was real. Was it real or was it all a lie? he continued.

"I see potential in her. I need a signal though. A sign if she's the one for me or not. If she's the one I need to be with then send your powers down here to me to make something in this room shatter to pieces. Please father!" He told satan hoping he would receive an answer. Nothing. At first, nothing happened at all. It was discouraging but he was not going to give up just yet. After more minutes passed, Michael was just beginning to give up hope but then, all of a sudden, a force entered Michael and it was speaking through him in a way. He was suddenly taken over by it and he was possessed to write with his blood into the pentagram the words "GO TO HER!"

Was it real? He looked at the words he had been ordered from an entity to write and couldn't believe it at first. If it was real then this was a sign, wasn't it? Would it be enough to make her his and would she even want to be his and believe that he was for real? He couldn't help that he was a player but it would have to end one day. He began to cover himself with his blood by gathering it up with his hands and spreading it first on his face, his neck, his shoulders, more on his chest, and finally his arms. When he was done he finished by saying "AVE SATANAS!"

The next day

It didn't matter much to Madison because she still pursued Michael. Telling him she couldn't give him up and that he was the best lay she had ever had. When he told her over the phone that he was over it and to not contact him anymore, she wouldn't take the hint. She didn't give up easily and when she wanted to pursue someone, she went hard. He didn't care though he was done with her. More days passed. She just couldn't take the hint or go away. Little did he know, Y/N found out about Madison still pursuing Michael and seeing him even though Michael insisted after that special night together and the ritual he did when he was on the phone with Y/N, that he wouldn't see other girls anymore. You weren't exclusive with Michael but he wanted to take you on a proper date. Madison and Michael only saw each other in person by passing by each other around campus but never in his dorm room. Madison was just so needy. She couldn't get the hint. She promised to bring more girls around and that they would make it worth his while. He didn't care though. He told her that but she kept insisting still so he blocked her number. Michael thought this would be the end of it. After telling other girls of his who he would see sometimes especially Winter and Mallory, they were understanding and stopped contacting him about it. Unlike Madison, they respected his decision to not see them anymore.

Madison couldn't take this anymore so she called up Zoe about it. Zoe could tell she was pretty pissed off about something right away.

"I am so mad at Michael right now!" Madison angrily huffed into her phone.

"I got a text from him he wants it to be over between us. It's probably for the best," Zoe claimed to try to reassure Madison.

"No, it's not ok. How could you say that?! It must be that new girl on campus he's with a lot now," she replied sounding bitter and resentful. She couldn't believe he would choose someone else over every other girl he had been involved with, especially her. She wasn't quite over this yet, not even close.

"We all had fun together but it's over now. Just have fun, go party, find someone else," she replied trying to be the voice of reason. Zoe cared deeply about Madison despite how zany and even worked up she could be sometimes. Madison was well, Madison and she was a good person underneath the tough exterior. She was kind-hearted when you got to know her. If Michael didn't see that then it was his loss.

"That's the point college is about having fun and we all have enjoy being together so why stop now? He says one thing but I know he means another. I'll probably go see him soon. He won't answer any of my calls or texts though," Madison told Zoe sounding defeated.

She just couldn't understand why it wasn't getting through to her. Perhaps Madison had feelings for Michael. Or maybe she just didn't like to feel like she was coming in last.

"I'm sorry Madison but it's his loss. There's nothing you can really do about it. Michael doesn't have to see you and he doesn't have to explain why."

"Fine. I have to go. See you later." She hung up before Zoe could respond. If one thing was for certain, Michael hadn't seen the last of her, not even close.

He went days without thinking of Madison anymore and it was over now, for good. He just hoped that Y/N not answering his texts and phone calls wouldn't last forever. Besides talking to each other in class about the paper, not much was said. When he asked Y/N why you weren't talking to him much anymore, you told him that you just had a lot on your mind. What needed to be clear was that if she thought that Madison was going to be involved with him anymore, then she was wrong, very wrong. Some of the texts he sent to Y/N were "we need to talk." "Madison doesn't mean anything." "I just want you."

_I miss the bad things_

_The way you hate me_

_I miss the screaming_

_The way that you blame me_

_I miss the late nights_

_Don't miss you at all_

_I love the way that it hurts_

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

The truth is Madison was a part of his past that he needed to finally put to rest once and for all. Hopefully, he could though but knowing Madison she would try to come back and make his life a real whirlwind. Sure, sometimes he thought about her and missed the sex but those feelings would subside. They would grow to be less and less that eventually, they would become non-existent. For now, though he missed the good times he had with her. The fucked-up-ness of it all but not Madison. As for Madison, she missed the way he could fuck her. Better than anyone else ever had before. Michael was the first guy who made her feel something and he was actually good in bed. Other guys disappointed her in bed. She missed the way that he would fuck but not so much Michael himself. She wanted his body and missed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter plot: Michael crashed party that Y/N attends, Y/N meets Jim Mason, etc.

Warnings: nsfw, language,

Soundtrack: First date by Blink 1-82

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 5

"First Date"

It was over, at least for now. If Michael was going to change for real and stop being a player then maybe you would give him more of your time beyond just having to work on your project together. It wasn't fair what he did to you and you didn't deserve it. You weren't going to put up with any of it and you didn't have to. Since Michael was having his fun, you were going to have yours too. You needed more adventure and excitement in your life. You needed to see more beyond your dorm room and the university classroom walls. There would be some drinking that night, you knew that. Drinking was expected at parties in college. Sororities and fraternities were partying all of the time so you could party with the best of them. You only lived once after all. This would be good, you thought. A night out having fun and a few drinks. At least one. The party was loud and the music was pumping. It was going to be a good party because it was open bar and there were a lot of people dancing, playing pool along with beer pong, karaoke, and your favorite song currently playing loudly through the sound system. Your heart was beating loudly in time with the booming bass. It was a good atmosphere and everyone was letting loose. You wanted to have fun too. After getting your favorite mixed drink at the bar, you decided to start dancing. They were playing another song by one of your favorite bands. After the song was over, a boy who was dirty blonde/brunette came up to you. He was wearing board shorts and a blue and white surf shop t-shirt that matched his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jim Mason."

"I'm_" Y/N told Jim.

"Are you enjoying the party so far?" He asked with genuine curiosity in his tone after taking another swig of his beer.

"I am. Glad it's the weekend," you enthused looking directly into his eyes.

This guy was so beautiful. He was very charming. He liked to surf, he had eyes as blue as the ocean, he dressed well, and he was easy to talk to. The party was dull so far but of course, this blue-eyed boy was talking to you and you were glad he was. It was good to finally have someone to talk to again. Jim was a good guy, at least he seemed to be so far. He was majoring in marine biology and you thought he carried himself well. He loved to surf, it was his passion which was good. You told him your major and he showed genuine interest in you. He was handsome but so was Michael. You liked them both but in different ways. You were still hurt though because of what Michael had done to you. Michael was another story. You didn't know yet what was going to happen with him and of course, much to your distaste, you would have to see him again soon to return his book Dante's Inferno and to work together on the paper and presentation for Italian 101. It was going to be a good night though. Even though you missed Michael, you were tired of Madison's crap. How could he put up with her? He said he was done but that seemed to be far from true. There would be another chance for him if he got on his hands and knees and groveled towards you with an apology. What was bad though was the appearance of none other than Madison. She was by the bar getting her martini and smoking. You didn't want her to notice you though so you took Jim by the hand and led him to the nearest empty room. Downing more of your drink, you both sat down on the bed.

"What was that about? Trying to avoid someone?" He asked interested. He put his hand on your knee.

"Just someone I don't want to see. Long story. Let's just talk if that's alright with you?" You asked hopefully.

"That's fine. What do you want to talk about?" The way his hand felt pressed on your leg was comforting. You wanted to kiss him.

You moved in for the kiss and his lips crashed into yours. His lips were strong and he was a good kisser. He was very passionate and he showed vigor and enthusiasm with his lips. His mouth explored yours and his tongue felt right moving against yours, tasting you, savoring you. You broke the kiss though. It didn't feel completely right. It was going to have to end though because you didn't want to do something you might later regret.

"I'm sorry I kind of like someone else. I'm just confused, that's all," you tried to break it down for him with uncertainty in your voice.

"Don't worry about it. I get it. You don't have to explain or apologize, he reassured you.

"Walk me to my dorm?" You asked showing interest.

"Definitely. I can do that."

The walk back was filled with more silence than words. You liked him though. He could become a good friend of yours in the future. There was great potential for that even. Jim told you about surfing, his twin sister, Medina, and you told him about some of your favorite movies, etc. When you got back, he leaned in for a hug before getting ready to say his final goodbyes. It was a slightly awkward hug but a good hug nonetheless. You gave him your number.

"Nice meeting you," Y/N told him.

"You too." With that, he walked away. It was good to be back though at your dorms and safe.

Jim was nice, really nice. It was good to have someone new to talk to. You thought about Jim while trying to fall asleep. Tossing and turning you couldn't get Michael's face out of your head. He was such a great guy and you were starting to think that just maybe he deserved a second chance. Soon after sleep overcame you. Michael was in your dreams, covered in blood and he appeared to be doing some sort of ritual. The dream faded quickly before you could make any sense of it. It was only a dream though, right? Michael called you the next morning. With slight trepidation at first and after waiting for your phone to ring a few times, you finally answered his call with shaky fingers. It was now or never. Before you could even open your mouth to utter a word Michael broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, ok? I want to make it up to you. Please let me. You won't regret it," he begged. He knew that he needed you to say yes and that it needed to happen. He wanted no other girl except you.

"Ok, Michael, fine. I forgive you. I have to ask you one thing though. Madison is really out of your life for good?" You asked with slight hesitation.

"Of course. She's not right for me at all," he replied with certainty in his voice.

"So what happens next for us? I want to get to know you better."

"Go out on a date with me tonight. You will have the best time I promise you," he told you sounding sweet and sincere.

"Pick me up at around 8?"

"You bet. What kind of movies do you like?" He was definitely curious about your interests. That was a good sign.

"Anything but mainly [insert movie genre here] but I'm alright with what you pick."

"Good. Guess I'll be seeing you tonight," he enthused.

After hanging up you decided you would get to know Michael better once and for all. He had one more chance. Madison was such a bad fit for him and it was good he finally saw that. You hoped he would but before now you weren't completely sure. He would have to prove his worth to you but you were hopeful. You had been on plenty of dates before this upcoming date with Michael except it was sort of nerve-wracking for you. You weren't sure why. Maybe it partly had something to do with Michael being more gorgeous than any other man you had ever been with, hell even talked to before. It wasn't a bad thing at all and yes you were slightly intimidated by him. It would be a date to remember. Little did you know, it was Michael's very first date ever. He was a gentleman of course but he didn't even know how to properly romance a girl. Never having had a girlfriend, he was new to this. Michael knew you were probably more experienced in the relationship and couple front but he was eager to learn more about dating. Tonight had to be special and memorable. He needed to make a good impression on you. The plan for that night was to take you out on a date to a restaurant and then go to the drive-in movies. There was going to be a showing of the famous horror movie called Night Of The Living Dead. The day went by uneventfully. It was only mere hours away from your first date with Michael and you had just finished taking a shower which included thoughts about Michael. Dirty and impure thoughts of him and how good he is with his tongue and fingers, and also of you touching yourself while using your favorite toy in the shower (waterproof of course). You couldn't help it he was just so good-looking and a total catch. It was amazing to know him. Yeah, he sort of hurt your feelings before or whatever but he deserved a chance to make things right and he would. It was refreshing to be clean and get dressed in your favorite pair of black tights and matching black dress. The bra you chose would make Michael's eyes pop out when he went to undress you which would probably happen later that night. Your hair would need to be perfect and your shoes needed to be sexy. Red high heels were your shoes of choice for your first date with Michael. Sexy but not the most comfortable. They would have to do though, Michael would love them. Your hair was curled and primped, your jewelry was also picked out which was your favorite, along with a pair of skull earrings, also several silver and black spiked bracelets with a matching black spiked necklace. You didn't know what restaurant and movie Michael had planned for the date but you couldn't wait to find out what they were. The date would hopefully end in Michael taking you back to his dorm room and having his way with you. You would be up for anything and wanted him to know that. You would give him the best night of his life.

After a little bit more time with your primping and getting yourself ready which included giving yourself a manicure and pedicure, and thinking about what you would talk about with Michael, it was finally time for your date. He had bought a dozen roses for you, half black and half red, which was a pleasant surprise for you when he showed up at your door. You went off quickly to put them in a vase and then on your counter before going back over to Michael. His curly hair looked even more lovely than usual and his outfit was to your liking, hell you loved it. Michael was wearing a skull shirt, black leather jacket, black leather pants, and a pair of black platform suede boots. He greeted you with a kiss on the cheek first, then the lips. It was soft, sensual, sweet, and perfect. Unfortunately, to your dismay, this didn't turn into anything more. No matter how much you craved him you knew it would have to stop some time at least temporarily. It was unexpected but very sweet. As he pulled away from you, you looked at him with a hunger in your eyes.

"Let's continue this later, Y/N. I want to take you to one of my favorite restaurants," he urged you getting ready to leave.

Figuring it was a surprise you decided to not press him for any more information as you quickly grabbed your purse and favorite jacket to wear for your date. The place Michael decided on was luxurious and elegant. On the way there the whole time he made you wear a blindfold in the car to make it a surprise for you. You were up for where the night would lead you, as long as you could spend time with him and have him show you off. You arrived at Ventura Boulevard at a restaurant you had never been to before called Firefly studio city. It looked cozy and it was lofty with a library-like setting, similar to a library due to the display of books and there was also a bar but you were both too young for alcohol here. It didn't matter though all of your attention was on Michael. Alcohol could only dampen the feelings and experience you were about to have with him anyway. You were surprised he could afford a place that looked so nice. The hostess led you both to a patio dining area. Soft tranquil music was playing, not your favorite but in this setting, it did fit your mood quite well being a romantic night out with Michael and all. This place was beautiful. Sparkling water was poured into champagne-style glasses and breadsticks were brought right away. The centerpiece of the table for the meal was a bouquet of a dozen red and white roses. The appetizer Michael decided on with you was a dish of artisanal cheeses including goat cheese, gouda, swiss, dried fruit, and figs.

"I hope this is suitable for your tastes, Y/N, I want things to be perfect," Michael remarked as he looked over his menu. You were biting your lower lip and looking at Michael.

"I love it. I just hope you didn't have to go to too much trouble to make reservations," you commented with concern.

"Anything you want, you can have it. Don't worry about the price," he reassured you as his hand rested atop yours with a wink of his eye. You were eye-fucking each other and you liked how he made you feel as if you had butterflies in your stomach.

You had arugula salad while he decided on an antipasto. For the meal, you chose steak frites which consisted of filet mignon, hand-cut fries, and onions along with spices. The side you chose was mac & cheese. Michael ordered ribs with bone marrow and butterball potatoes. It looked delicious and you couldn't wait to eat. You hoped later on Michael would make you his dessert. You were looking forward greatly to the drive-in movie with him before you hopefully completed the date with Michael in his dorm room or yours. You made small talk with Michael and enjoyed basking in the ambiance. He made you feel like you were home.

"I'm enjoying this food a lot. Maybe you would like to try some steak?" You sheepishly suggest teasing some of your food on your fork near Michael's face.

"Only if you try some bone marrow. I dare you to. Don't worry its good," he promised you as he speared some of the marrow with his fork.

You reached closer to him and took a bite of the bone marrow from him. It was delicious. You hadn't tried it before but it was surprisingly good and pleasantly tantalizing to your tastebuds. You moaned in pleasure from the taste. This earned you a big, bright smile from Michael.

"Told you it was great. You didn't believe me. Now I'll try yours," he said as he took a bite from your steak.

"All of the food is amazing, Michael."

"Knew you would love this place. Now dessert. Do you want to share Brulee coffee with the Devil's food cake sherbet?" He asked almost as if he was daring you to try.

You nodded and he soon after placed the order with the waitress. She was trying to get Michael's attention throughout your meal, which was awkward, especially at first, but you understood because he was Michael Langdon after all. Michael ignored and rejected all of her advances though by playing it off like the perfect gentleman. It was an amazing dessert and you loved every single bite. You enjoyed it and savored it all. It was a great night so far and you couldn't wait to find out what would happen next. After dinner, the ride to the drive-in movie theater was filled with Michael's rock playlist which ranged from bands like Cradle Of Filth to Blink 1-82. The song that came on right before you arrived at the movies was perfect- First Date by Blink. You knew the song and you belted it out rather loudly with the windows partly rolled down of Michael's red Mustang convertible. It was a great song. Michael beamed at you, all smiles as his right hand and your left one intertwined with one another. Michael was a good driver even one-armed.

_This night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

He was thinking that he wanted to be inside you but all good things come to those who wait. You had been teasing him with your low-cut dress and ample breasts all evening. He wanted to take your breasts and make them his. You didn't think your boobs were big enough but he digressed. He loved them and thought they were perfect just the way they were. After getting to the movies and parking near the back, Michael put the top down and dismissed himself to go get some popcorn, candy, and sodas for the movie. Although horror movies didn't scare you or offend you, you were hoping Michael would make a move on you during the film. Night Of The Living Dead was a classic and a great movie. By all means, Michael could take total advantage of you. All you did though was eat your snacks, drink your favorite soda, and shared candy kisses with Michael throughout the movie. The parking lot wasn't even full and it was great to have some semi-privacy. The kisses were good and each one was better than the last. Occasionally you would pretend to be scared but you weren't which led to Michael pulling you closer to him and holding/cuddling you even tighter against his chest. All you wanted was to have Michael's hands and mouth all over your body. Skin on skin. He would whisper things into your ear too like "You're mine," "This is nice," and "You taste sweet." After the movie was done, you drove back with some music playing in the background. Michael let you pick what to listen to and you chose your favorite album by your favorite band. Michael seemed to enjoy it and even told you so. When you got back on campus and Michael had parked his convertible in front of your dorm room, he turned off his car and you both sat in silence for a few minutes. You looked into each other's eyes and your arm rested on his. Your hands and fingers locked and intertwined. The moment felt so right for him to kiss you, even hug you, to do anything to you. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to rush into anything though. You didn't want to end up like Madison. The way you felt about Michael was real and your feelings for him were growing to become even deeper than they were before. It was supposed to be the perfect date and it needed to end with him wanting even more. You were hoping to go back to his dorm room instead. The best thing about Michael was that he didn't push you, or try to convince you to do something you weren't ready for or unsure about. He respected your boundaries and wanted to respect them. Even though he was a fuckboy, there was another side to him. If the world couldn't see it then it wasn't Michael's problem. Just then you broke the silence with a kiss on Michael's cheek. He kissed your neck, causing you to shiver in delight. Your lips collided with his and he tasted minty, refreshing, and sweet. The kiss was passionate and intense. He pulled your hair slightly and your lips parted so he could explore your tongue with his. The kiss was magical and left you with wanting more when he all of a sudden unexpectedly pulled away from you.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to rush things with you. I like you and don't want to mess things up," he spoke softly with concern in his voice.

"It's fine. There's always next time. I wouldn't want to lose you. Whatever we have though I can't wait to see where it leads us," you added with certainty.

"I don't want to disappoint you. It's not like I want to just get into your pants. I want you to be my girlfriend.." He trailed off with slight trepidation in his tone.

This is exactly what you wanted to, like a lot. It felt right. You wanted to be Michael's girlfriend.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend? For real? Just us exclusively?"

"Yes. I have something to tell you though. I'm the Antichrist."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter plot: Reader copes with fact knowing Michael is antichrist, Michael and reader's first time.

Warnings: nsfw, language, smut, vaginal sex, creampie, unprotected sex, dirty talk, rough sex, fingering, choking, degradation, cum eating/cum sharing, etc.

Soundtrack: Pony by Far (cover song).

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 6

"All I see is You."

It was some confession from Michael alright. A big confession, huge even. It was almost too much to handle if it was true. Was it true though? You had never before been super religious. You had your beliefs but doesn't everybody? Even if you don't have a religion, lose your religion, choose another, or choose to not have one at all, everyone has some belief system of their own and values/faith they have in their life to guide them and live under those sets of rules they form to their liking as an individual. It was all perfectly fine with you too as long as they didn't use their beliefs to judge others, hurt, or discriminate against another person or group of people. Seriously, though, the Antichrist? As in the son of Satan and the one who was put on the earth to bring about the end times? The servant and obeyer of the Dark World- Michael Langdon himself? It couldn't be true, because even though Michael seemed to be into some dark things, he couldn't be the Antichrist. You didn't think the Antichrist even existed, that it was just some story in the bible and a character that was a fable. You didn't want to believe it because you didn't quite grasp the concept of it just yet as an actual reality. It was a lot to take in. You had to say something but your mind couldn't connect with your mouth to make you form the exact words you should say. You still weren't sure if you could or should say anything though because what if what you had to say was all wrong? What if Michael would get upset with you and no longer want to be with you? Because despite all of the shit with Madison and his confession to you, you still wanted to be marked by him and for him to own you. The end times could be real but you were skeptical about it because it was a 50/50 chance for it to be true. Thankfully Michael was being calm, cool, and understanding about you taking your time to answer him. Some time had passed in the car and you weren't even sure how much but you would eventually need to say something. You didn't want to rush things or elicit a response for the sake of talking to just talk. Remarkably, he wasn't looking at you directly the whole time of this awkward yet semi-bittersweet silence. You expected Michael to be staring you down with daggers in his eyes, not letting up, or turning away from you. After all, things were said and done, you wanted him to understand you wouldn't judge him. You were curious and had questions of course but all things would be answered by Michael in good time. You wanted some proof of him being the son of satan though. The Antichrist would give some sort of proof to someone he trusted and liked, well hopefully really liked. After a beat, you finally broke the silence. Trying to remain as calm and composed as possible, you were able to shakily and feebly form the hopefully right words in response to Michael's Antichrist confession.

"I don't know what to think but I accept you as you are. I see you as a guy who's caring, understanding, and someone who I have a lot of fun with," you managed to get out with sincerity in your tone as you nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind your right ear that had fallen into your face.

"Any questions for me? Do you want proof or something? I hope it doesn't come off as too weird or as a shock for you," he replied earnestly, as calm as possible as he looked into your eyes. He was close to the window now giving you your space, unsure if you wanted him to be close to you at the moment. His elbow rested on the window with his head in his hand.

You couldn't help but bite your lip. Michael enjoyed seeing you do that. He never could get enough of the way you moved, how you acted around him, despite how awkward you were being at the moment.

"It's ok, I believe you. If you say it's true then it must be true. I think you are telling the truth. When will the world end?" You ask hoping to not overstep your boundaries.

"That's a good question. It's not like I have an instruction manual and honestly, it could be soon, as soon as next year or even sooner like next month. I have a scar tattoo of 666 on my right ear. Here I'll show you," he confessed to you with an informative ton and a steely gaze. And with that he leaned over to you, coming closer, trying not to overstep his boundaries or your comfort zones. He gingerly lifted a dirty blonde lock of hair and you began to look closely to examine and inspect the 666 tattoo Michael claimed to have. He was right, it was there and it was real, very real. It was almost too much for you. It looked like scarring but it was so captivating that you couldn't help but not look away. He had your full attention now and you were going to listen to what he had to say next whatever that might be.

"So the world ends. You control things and you are the bringer of end times as the Antichrist what happens next? Am I going to be saved or just a lost soul.."

"Look at me. You are a part of my life now. There will be people that come to the 3 outposts, a very select handful of people carefully picked out, but you will be by my side. We will later go to the sanctuary and start a new world with a select few others from this circle of people," he told you not missing a beat, with no hesitation in his voice. Michael continued.. "You will be safe with me, I can guarantee that. No harm will come to you and no one will hurt you. Nothing will get to you. I promise," he reassured you as he lifted your chin and looked longingly into your eyes.

What you wanted to do right then and there was kiss him. To bare your soul to him and make him know he was what you wanted. You wondered if you and Michael would be required to reproduce. If what he was saying was the truth, then you would be able to survive the end times with whatever came your way and no matter what devastation that would wreak havoc upon the earth, you would be safe and away from it all. As long as you were with Michael that was all that mattered. Period. He was what you wanted after all.

"With the time we have now I want to make the most of it for us. I hope we can spend more time together with you as my boyfriend and all," you said hopefully as he pulled you in for what was meant to be a quick kiss. It was a long kiss, both sweet and sensual, and it made you want to kiss Michael even more.

"I'm honored to be your man. I want us to be happy and thriving no matter what comes to us and despite what life could throw our way." He was calm and peaceful, determined to make this work. You believed him and everything he said because you wanted him and you liked him a lot. You could even see yourself falling for him, loving him, even being in love with Michael.

He wanted to be rough with you. To take you by your hair and throw you down, make you submit and be his slave. The ultimate dream of his was to be your master through your complete and total submission to him. He wanted to fuck every hole of yours and make you his good, little slut while calling you his dirty whore and choking you. That wouldn't happen yet though because the moment needed to be just right. You needed time to think about things more and he knew that. Michael was going to make love to you and it would happen when it was supposed to.

"I want to see you again soon, Michael," you replied trying not to sound as if you were begging him or too needy.

"We will meet again soon. Just call me when you want to see me again."

"You know I will."

After a few more kisses were exchanged, Michael walked you to your dorm room and hugged you. After he left you did some thinking of your own that night.

The dreams you had of getting through college, especially after college, you wanted to fulfill. Like travel the world, go on new adventures, see so many concerts, plus meet some of your favorite musicians and celebrities. You hadn't had all of that yet. And of course a wedding with kids. Those 2 things could happen for you though, with Michael, but under different circumstances, mainly if the world were to end soon. You trusted Michael though and had full faith in him to be the one to keep you protected. He was your savior and the world would one day be in his hands. It would be for the best. But would you have to sell your soul to satan? One thing was for sure though- Michael was worth walking through fire for. Growing up with him your feelings for him were strong and of a different kind than what they were for him now, but you cared for him deeply. Time had gone on and being without him all those years and finally being reunited with him was like a dream come true. The sudden turn of events was unexpected and surprising, but good for you nonetheless. You continued to spend more time with Michael and it was all great. Seeing his big, blue eyes and being held by him. He was a good cuddler. You trusted him, with your life even. You were taking things slow. Your first time with him was going to be special, it needed to be. The time you were going to be with Michael as your very first had to be perfect. You both agreed you would wait for your one month anniversary to have sex. He had never waited that long with a girl to have sex and he hadn't had sex since he broke things off with every other girl and started seeing just you exclusively. This was good and you believed he was being faithful. He had eyes for only you and he was completely celibate for the time being until you were ready. Michael had already planned to go all out for the ultimate and perfect date with you. It would be at a nice hotel with rose petals, a king suite, lit candles, room service, the works. You couldn't wait to make a mess of things with him and to be loud without complaints from annoying dorm students, stupid roommates, plus over the top demanding and controlling school staff/supervisors who usually roamed the halls at random times of the day and night. Most importantly you needed to get away from the chaos of every day living and the fury of one Madison Montgomery. You didn't trust her but you trusted Michael completely. The real question though was how did he manage to keep Madison away from him? As long as she was kept away or he forced her to stay away, you could make it work with Michael. He needed to know you weren't going to be the one to put up with sharing girls so if that topic of discussion ever arose you would make it clear that you weren't down for that and how you weren't a girl like that at all.

It was finally the day that you and Michael were going to meet up again after some time away for another date and the special night together at the hotel. You had your favorite skirt picked out to wear, your favorite pair of heels, and a low-cut halter top. After showering and doing your makeup and nails, you drove to the hotel to meet Michael. It was fancy, really nice. They had a bar and a grandiose lounge and lobby with glass crystal chandeliers. You were very satisfied with the look and feel of the place. It was more than enough and to your liking. After picking up the extra room key from the front desk and checking in, you make your way to the elevators. Soon it was really going to happen and you were ready. You knew Michael would have condoms and you were on birth control anyway. You trusted him and he had shown you a few days prior his STD check. You trusted him and knew that he was faithful to you. You shared your results from your doctor with Michael as well. If it was going to be a night of passion and if it took over strongly, which was a very likely possibility, you would be ready to have Michael inside of you, skin on skin. He could push you to your limits and you went into this with an open mind. Upon reaching the door of the hotel suite you would be sharing with Michael, you found a do not disturb sign on the door. You went in with your room key to find the bed with rose petals scattered all around it. The suite was king size and even bigger than you were expecting. There was a note and a box of heart-shaped chocolates on the bed. The note read: "I love that we are spending one month anniversary together. I want it to be extra special. I'll be back soon. All my love, Michael." You were there at the time he said to meet but you knew Michael had a good reason to not be there yet so you started flipping through some tv channels until you settled on a show you liked and started to eat one of the chocolates. Soon after Michael showed up to see you waiting wide-eyed and alert. He greeted you with a big smile, hug, and kiss. It felt right. He pulled something from his pocket and it was a necklace with your first, middle, and last name initials on it. It was made of crystals and it was beautiful. He put it around your neck. You thanked him and were about to say you were sorry that you hadn't gotten him a gift yet but he interrupted you by kissing you deeply and even bit your lip with gentle force from his eager excitement of it all. You started removing your dress and bra while Michael removed his shoes and sat back down beside you.

"You sure you wanna do this? It can wait," he interrupted you with deep breaths as he cradled your cheek with his warm and tender touch.

"I want this. Don't hold back. I need you inside of me right now, Michael. I'm sure," you seductively remarked while removing your panties. As he was removing his shirt, you helped him by undoing his belt and then his pants. After he was completely on display for you, you marveled at his thick length. It had been over a month since you last saw his dick and you were ready to have him fuck your brains out.

"I'm more than willing to oblige," he haughtily remarked as he pushed you down onto the bed and got ready to push himself inside of you.

He reached over for a condom but you stopped him and reassured him it was ok by helping him slide into you. Slowly at first, little by little, and inch by inch until he was inside and filled you to the brim. It felt good to have him inside of you finally. It was the best feeling ever. He started slow and gentle at first, then picked up speed, moving at a faster pace.

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits_

"It feels so good. Your pussy takes me perfectly," he reassured you in between breaths as he started to pound in even harder, pulling out and teasing you a little, only to position inside of your entrance again. "I love your body." He added a finger to your clit and moved in steady circles around your sensitive bud as he continued to fuck you mercilessly.

"Fuck me harder, I want it rough!" You managed to get out in a moan as he fucked you as hard and as fast as he could while the bed creaked loudly. He started to kiss you with more force than he ever had before. "Fuck, Michael!" You screamed. Your mouth explored his, your tongue matching his in a steady rhythm as he made you moan and cry out in pleasure inside of his mouth. It was so tender and loving, gentle but rough at the same time.

"You are tight. Taking me so well," he gasped as he moaned into your mouth. You pulled him deeper with your legs wrapped tightly around his back.

He was balls deep inside of you and you wanted him to stay inside of you as long as possible, to make this last as long as it could. The moment was special and Michael couldn't take his eyes away from yours as he fucked you without mercy.

"Choke me," he demanded of you and you did as you cried out in pleasure while you simultaneously started to cum all over his cock.

"I own your cock, Michael," you remarked with a smirk as he started moving in steady motions. He slowed his speed down, savoring the moment, really enjoying it as he bit your neck but only slightly breaking the skin. You screamed out in pleasure and ecstasy.

_Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off_

_If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

"I own your pussy. Cum for me," he urged as you could feel his precum inside of you.

You surprised him by pushing him up off of you, and rolling him over onto his back, topping him. Michael never had a girl do this before to him, he was the one who was always dominating and in total control, with the girl at his mercy. This was a new and surprising change for him but he enjoyed it.

"Cum for me," you demanded him as you rode him, moving rapidly up and down on his cock, fucking him hard and fast as you both came almost simultaneously.

"Fuck you're so kinky and tight, I love it," Michael proudly declared. "I love seeing my cum inside of you as I look at your pretty face into your beautiful eyes while I fuck you."

"Me too, Michael. You are the man of my dreams. I want to be with you, always."

"You will be. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured you as he held you tight in his arms. It felt so right and the night was still young. For now, you just wanted to cuddle and whatever happened next, would happen. Come whatever may.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter plot: Reader and Michael deliver their presentation, Madison makes a confession to Michael, and Jim says goodbye to reader.

Other works referenced/used in chapter 7: Dante's Inferno.

Sidenote: If anyone is interested in reading more about Dante's Inferno you can read about it here:  .info/circles-of-hell/ and here  . 

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 7

After that night together at the hotel, Michael was still in shock at how you made him wanting more. He never fucked anyone before without a condom on, you were his first. It took a lot for Michael to get close to someone and fully trust them, but he trusted you. His faith was hard to come by when most people were simply looking to take advantage of him. So many people were poison and that was why billions would need to die to create a new world and a better future for the inhabitants of the new world. It was a shock to Michael as well to have someone dominate him. It was a first for him. He was hoping to have a lot of other pleasant firsts with you too. Choking was something he liked, but he was never a bottom. As long as he had you, he would want no others, and his days of hooking up and threesomes were over now.

There were many more dates you went on with Michael within the next 2 months, and each date was even better than the last. You spent that time with Michael doing all of your favorite things which included watching movies together, going to restaurants, sleepovers, telling each other stories, and reading some of your favorite books together. Michael loved it all. The makeout sessions and passionate yet rough sex was also amazing. He had almost given up on love completely until you came into his life and every day since his time spent in the world had become even better. Life was cruel and unkind, but you gave Michael hope and joy. One day he hoped to start a family with you. The thought of getting you pregnant with his seed and in the future making babies together, made him have hope that there was a future to look forward to after all. He wasn't completely evil, no one was. Despite this, due to certain events and his circumstances beyond his control, he had a dark, evil side.

The day had finally arrived for the presentation that you would give with Michael on Dante's Inferno and the circles of hell in Italian. You weren't too big on public speeches, so having Michael there by your side was a very welcome relief because you knew that with Michael you could get through it. You would be an absolute wreck without him to be perfectly honest. He spoke Italian fluently and his accent was to die for. Hearing Michael speak in Italian never failed to make your legs shake and your womanhood tremble. It would be fine you realized once your Italian professor called Michael's name and your's up to the front of the class to present. On your way up to the front, Michael whispered into your ear in Italian the words: "Se fai un buon lavoro, ti scoperò più tardi." This translated to "If you do a good job I will fuck you later." You understood what he had said to you just perfectly. You knew he would make good on his promise so you were prepared to impress him. The whole class knew by now that Michael was your's and that you were both happily dating. Some girls looked on at Michael in front of them in adoration and enthrallment. You couldn't blame them at all though. Even some guys looked with longing at Michael speaking Italian in front of them. You knew he was yours and you were his so there was nothing to worry about. You delivered your part of the 9 circles of hell which were the first 4 circles and what they were, basic descriptions, etc. and Michael delivered the rest of Dante's Inferno speech which was the last 5 circles of hell. Everyone clapped when you and Michael were finished and your professor announced your grade of an A+. It was all thanks to Michael.

Now that the presentation was finally done, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of Y/N's shoulders. It was a success and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Perhaps hell was a little bit morbid to people in the real world, but in college, not many topics came as a shock to anyone. There was more of a liberal mindset and a deeper understanding of many topics to college students. Michael was so eloquent with his delivery and he knew just how to capture a crowd and make them interested, to leave them wanting more. People listened to Michael and what he had to say. Plus his Italian and his voice/accent were lovely. So many of the students loved it. Some girls were even checking Michael out, but he only had eyes for you. The rest of the day was filled with more classes and a party was that night. On your way out of the classroom, Michael came up behind you.

"I told you we would be great. You were great, il mio, amore," Michael proclaimed as he enveloped you in an embrace from behind with his big, strong arms and a kiss on the cheek. (Il mio amore=my love).

"Couldn't have done it without you, bambino." And you knew Michael was right. Michael was fluent in Italian and understood the culture more than you did. He was a good teacher outside the bedroom, and in.

"My next class is soon. See you later for coffee or something?" You asked hoping the answer would be yes as he grabbed you in for a hug.

"Of course," he answered with a kiss on the top of your head. His gentle kisses were something you greatly craved. You hoped for more, much more. Hopefully sooner than later.

Walking away from Michael was never easy for you, especially now, except you knew you would be in his loving and open arms again soon. It was so random how a simple assignment in your Italian course brought you closer to Michael again. You didn't expect it to happen but it did and it was a pleasant surprise. Michael had the next period open in his schedule so he made his way over to the nearby field to sit down and do some drawing. He was enraptured by the sketch he was doing. The image of what he wanted to draw came easy to him and he was able to put his mind to paper so eloquently and fully soon after. It was great to be able to draw and express himself but it took skill and time. He wasn't a patient person but his art was a big part of his life. He was engrossed in his drawing when suddenly Madison showed up. She looked as if she had been crying even though she had big, dark sunglasses on. It caused some concern in Michael because even though he wasn't seeing her anymore, he still cared about her and didn't want to see her distressed. He stopped drawing right away.

"Are you ok? I shouldn't be talking to you. What's going on?" He asked genuinely wanting to know what was bothering her.

"I'm here to tell you something then I'll be gone. First I think you should know your girlfriend was with Jim at a party like a month ago," she told him as she sat down next to him.

"She wasn't my girlfriend then. I don't know why it matters though. What's bothering you?" He demanded concerned. Michael knew Madison well and could read her just like an open book. She wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

"I had something awful happen to me. Over a year ago it was my first semester in college before I came here and at Tulane University in New Orleans. I didn't tell you because I thought you would just think that I was damaged goods." His face turned from bittersweet to one of consternation and alarmed worry. Madison continued. "The Kappa Lambda Gamma fraternity there drugged me with roofies at a party in my drink it was something sweet. I don't remember what exactly but they raped me. All of them," she confessed while starting to break down in low sobs but trying to hold it in.

"That's awful, Madison. I'm sorry ok? I am but I would never have thought you were damaged or broken. You have a rough exterior but you have something inside of you, deep down that wants to live, something in you that makes you a stronger person because of this. I don't hate you, I never could," he reassured her as he put his arm around her. He knew that he would never get back with her, ever. Y/N was way too important to him and he was not going to give that up. He wouldn't share you with anyone, especially another girl. Madison just might deserve a place at the outpost though, perhaps as a gray. She could be a worker but she would be worthy of life beyond this world.

After taking some deep breaths and composing herself again, she finished her story for him.

"I got my revenge. I got them back good. Kyle Spencer was their leader but he didn't rape me. He was the one who tried to help but I took it out on him because I was so angry. It was like guilt by association to me back then. I came here to escape my problems but instead, they followed me. Inside of me, I can't get it off my mind. It's there every single day." She was being honest, Michael could tell. She was sincere about this, more than about anything else in her life prior. She deserved a second chance. Some people do, others don't, but Madison had potential in the new world under the NWO. "I can't pretend it didn't happen. Its a part of me. I made sure they all got what they deserved. There was a big car accident and 2 of them ended up in a hospital. I pulled the plug on their monitors and smothered them with pillows. I like to think the car accident was my doing because I wished it with my whole body and soul."

"I'm glad you told me. They deserved it. You aren't a monster. You gave them exactly what they deserved. They all deserved to die and you gave them their punishment by taking it into your own hands. I don't blame you."

"I hope things work out with your girlfriend. I should go. I won't contact you anymore. I just wanted to tell you all of this so you wouldn't hate me. Goodbye, Michael."

It was weird. Having this part of his chapter over with completely. Madison deserved to prove herself in the future and she could. Everything between them beyond a friend level was over though. He knew it would be ok. Jim Mason with Y/N though? What was that about? No, he wasn't jealous. It was before he was seriously seeing you anyway. Jim was a good person and he would probably have a place in the outpost too.

That night called for some celebratory drinks and Michael was going to be meeting you there. While you were waiting for him there, Jim was nearby at the party and enjoying a smoke. It was nice to see him again, you didn't think you would but you were hoping to. You wanted to get to know him better and had a good feeling that you and Jim could be friends. Your eyes met his and he came over to you after putting his cigarette out. Jim looked great in his denim jacket, black t-shirt, and Levi blue jeans with black high top converse. You remembered Michael telling you that he knew Jim and they were good friends. Jim should be at the outpost too when the world came to an end because you just knew he was a good person and deserved to be there.

"I was hoping to see you again. I know your with Michael now except I wanted to maybe talk, let you know I'm leaving." He sounded distraught about it.

"Why are you leaving? I hope we can see each other again one day. I just wish I could've gotten to know you better first before you left."

"Rehab. And me too. Hope we can one day but we can always text and video chat. When I get out of rehab."

You had no idea that Jim had a drug problem. It really was too bad because he could be doing so much more in his life. He deserved to live. He would have to put college on hold and even his friendships, time with his family, everything. He wouldn't even be able to communicate with the outside world for awhile in the coming future.

"I hope so too. I want things to work out for you and that you can have the best in life," you reassured him as he moved in for a hug. The way he smelled of smoke and cologne, but also the ocean air. It was comforting.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. More than you know. I'm leaving the day after next."

"Take care of yourself, Jim."

You exchanged goodbyes and he walked away. On his way out of the party, he bumped into Michael. It was good to see Michael again. He hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Jim, how have you been?"

"Fine. I'm going to rehab though."

"That sucks. You can get through it, Jim," Michael replied as sincerely as possible.

He meant it too and knew Jim would be alright. Jim had a well-deserved spot in the outpost and he would be there with Michael and Y/N when the right time finally came. He missed Jim and wanted him in his life still he had no hard feelings towards him at all. They were together before but things ended. People break up and life goes on. Jim would always hold a special place in Michael's heart though, and Jim would always care deeply for Michael.

"Thanks. I don't think I can manage my addiction much longer so it's for the best," he told Michael with genuine hope and determination.

"At least you are being honest about it to yourself. That's what matters."

"Bye, Michael."

It was bittersweet to watch Jim walk away. Jim's first experience with a man was with Michael and Michael's with Jim. Neither of them hid their feelings from those who were closest to them. The relationship and bond they shared was important and meant a lot to them. No one could break it. Even now they still cared for each other. Maybe one day they could be something more to each other again, with Y/N's approval of course. For now, things were fine how they were and they were both in a good place where they left off with things. At least Michael was doing good and Jim would be fine again with time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter plot: Reader and Michael have a special meeting at Michael's job Kineros.

Warnings: blowjob, deepthroating, facefucking, brutal and relentless oral sex (male receiving), Michael being really demanding and controlling, dom Michael, choking, spanking, slight voyeurism/being caught in the act. Michael's just brutal in this chapter.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 8

You were finally getting the chance to go visit Michael at his job. He made good money at Kinero's apparently and you couldn't wait to see him in action at his job. While you didn't know exactly what Michael did, you wanted to see him work and you knew this surprise visit to Michael's office would put him in a good mood. He seemed rather stressed out lately and not just with exams coming up for the end of the semester either. It was going to be an impromptu visit but you hoped that he would be pleasantly surprised. So you got together one of your best outfits which consisted of a black and red corset, thigh-high black-heeled boots, a short black skirt, your lacy black bra, and your favorite black leather jacket. You also chose your favorite thong to wear and of course some red lipstick. It was Michael's favorite color on you, especially on your lips. The sun was shining that day with some clouds in the sky and a rainbow as an aftermath of the light rain earlier that day. It was going to be good to show Michael what you could do with your mouth and how you could work magic on him. It hadn't happened much yet for you and Michael, giving him oral. Unlike most guys who begged and even pleaded without mercy for their girlfriend or a girl who was an object of the guy's affection to go down on them, and even persisted at times, Michael was different. He didn't mind it at all if he was really in the mood though. Today that would change. He had gone down on you so many times and you loved it every time. He worked his tongue on your pussy better than anyone else ever had before. In return, he deserved many amazing blowjobs. He seemed timid and shy whenever you would bring it up and he insisted that you would get to please him more like that one day. What you wanted was to make him cum through just oral and to take him inside of your mouth completely. Your gag reflex wasn't the best except you wanted to master the art of deep-throating Michael. Maybe today would be your lucky day, you thought. It couldn't hurt to try. Driving to Kinero's with your windows down with your favorite album pumping loudly through the sound system was the highlight of your day. Michael didn't know you were coming but hopefully, he would be ready for you. If he wasn't he would put you in your place and treat you without mercy. Punishing you and pinning you down, making you beg and plead for him to loosen his grip on you. You liked when he dominated you but you liked to dominate him too. Once you arrived at Kinero's and got past security clearance which was Ms. Venable who was a strange woman dressed in a purple suit and glasses, you got on the elevator. Michael was surprised when the uptight Venable informed him that he had a guest visitor and after explaining it to her multiple times that you were his girlfriend, she finally gave in and let you go see him, per his instructions. She needed to get laid, you thought, as you made your way to Michael's office. There was no way you were leaving there without Michael taking you over his lap and spanking your ass until it was red and raw. You imagined Michael's big dick in your mouth, taking him inside deeply and fully, forcefully, without mercy. He would control you and gain full access to your mouth, claiming it as his, and marking you. Your mouth would be just a hole and fucktoy for his pleasure until your eyes watered and your mouth was filled with cum, your spit all over his cock, and drool running all down your chin. Knowing some prude like Venable wouldn't like it made it all the more arousing for you. Well tough because she would just have to deal with it and that was that. Perhaps Michael could turn on his intercom and she could hear you both crying out in pleasure and ecstasy from how good it all felt. You hoped that would happen. Michael could fire her if he wanted. He was one of the CEO's of the company. He could do as he pleased. If Venable caught you and Michael going at it like rabbits she would probably lose her shit. According to Michael, she was one rude and demanding shrew. She asserted power and dominance just like him, but he was her boss and she was to obey all of his orders completely. If she didn't obey him, he wouldn't even need to threaten her with the possibility of being fired. She was a good worker but needy and rude most of the time. With a snap of Michael's fingers, he could put her in her place. Just one single stare at Venable would make her quiver. That didn't happen easily but Michael had that effect on people, especially women. Upon entering his office, you found Michael viciously typing away at his MAC laptop, slamming the keys, typing with such passion and voracity. The way he typed up a storm without even glancing up to look at you made you concerned. When he was upset, you could tell. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Perhaps he needed to do some de-stressing. All of a sudden Michael stopped typing and looked up at you with an icy stare. Needless to say, he was pissed off. Once he looked you over up and down, taking in every single inch of your body, he gave you a shit-eating smirk. He beckoned for you to come over to him with his fingers so you obeyed.

"Showing up at my job unanounced, huh? You come here wearing a short skirt and those fuck-me boots. I can't be distracted though," he growled, even though he sounded turned on at the same time.

"Well I'm here and I wanted to see you. So deal with it," you sassed him while lifting your skirt and biting your lip.

"Don't piss me off, Y/N. You won't like to see me angry," he hissed.

"What are you going to do about it?" You shot back with a wink.

All of a sudden he got up from his chair and before you knew it, he was right in front of you with his hand around your throat. He removed a knife from his pocket and ripped off the buttons of your jacket. He started to caress your breast through your corset.

"Wanna be a slut? Because I can treat you like the dirty slut you are," he remarked as he removed your jacket.

He kicked your legs apart and made you spread them with his steel-toed black leather boots. You had him right where you wanted him now. You were already wet, practically soaking through your thong. He caressed your inner thighs and rubbed his hand over your clothed pussy, feeling your wetness. Rubbing gentle circles on your clit, you leaned your head back and moaned. Before you could find any type of release, he pulled his fingers and hand away.

"Enough for now. I'm going to have my way with you."

With that, he grabbed you by your hair and dragged you to his office couch. It was small but comfortable. After you landed on your stomach, he undid his belt. He proceeded to lift your skirt. The black leather belt came down fast and hard on your bottom. You cried out a bit in pain. He showed no mercy though. Another strike came down.

"Little sluts who disturb their master at work get punished. You will be bruised and marked but you will thank me for it later," he authoritatively bellowed. Another lash came.

"Michael, please," you begged.

"Please what? Say it!" He commanded as he struck your now red ass again.

"Spank me, daddy," you cried.

"Good slut."

The strikes came quicker now but each was well deserved and you accepted it.

"Spank me more," you screamed.

He muffled your mouth with his hand.

"Shutup! Be less loud," he demanded hissing at you.

Another hit came, then another blow. You accepted each one and bit down on the nearest pillow to muffle your screams of pleasure and ecstasy. He suddenly stopped.

"Thanks, daddy."

"No problem, slut." He began to massage your very red and sore ass cheeks.

"My pussy is yours."

"Always mine."

With that, Michael pushed you down onto your knees.

"Open that pretty little mouth of yours now!" He boomed in a commanding voice while he shoved two fingers into your mouth. You sucked on them.

Seeing Michael take control over you was hot and you couldn't wait for him to have his way with you. You did deserve it for interrupting him at work after all. Interrupting Michael while in the middle of anything was going to get you punished and you wanted that to happen anyway. He could make you lick his boots clean and treat you like a dog and you would thank him. Thankfully your red lipstick was waterproof because Michael would have you put your mouth to good use soon. As you started to reach up and unzip his pants, he stopped you.

"Excuse me but who said you could do that? I make the rules, understood?" He asked a bit loudly expecting a response right away.

"Yes, Michael," you responded submissively.

"Louder next time. And it's yes sir or yes mister, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go ahead, suck my cock," he commanded.

Not wasting any time, you unzipped the fly of his pants and then proceeded to free his thick member from his black boxers. You licked your lips in approval, surprised by how big he already was for you. His cock was starting to drip precum. You did seem to have that effect on him. You were in the mood to tease his cock but Michael wasn't down for any games. He tied your hands with a rope from his pocket.

Someone was outside the door now. You couldn't tell who it was but they needed to go away. No one would take your time away from Michael, nobody. They knocked and Michael went over to the door after putting himself back inside his pants. Still on your knees, you crawled behind the couch to hide. He opened the door. It was Venable.

"Excuse me, Mr. Langdon but could you keep it down? I heard loud noises from in here when I was in my office," she remarked as she tapped her cane down twice for good measure. "I'm only down the hall, Michael, in case you forgot that."

"If you say please, then maybe."

"Please quiet it down, Mr. Langdon. Thank you."

"No problem."

He made his way over to you looking rather upset after closing the door as quietly as possible.

"See what happens when you distract me at work like a bad little girl?" He questioned authoritatively.

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again," you promised or at least hoped it were true.

"Good. I will have to muffle your mouth with your panties next time you decide to be loud."

He took a knife from his desk and cut off your underwear, shredding it to pieces.

"Next time don't wear any underwear."

"I won't, sir."

"Be a good little whore and suck me dry. If you want my cock then come and get it, prove to me you deserve it," he growled deeply while pulling your hair back away from your face.

"I want it, master," you pleaded with him.

He pushed you down onto his cock showing no mercy. You had no time to lick or taste his precum because he had your face shoved down so far on his cock you were practically gagging. You took in as much of him as you could. You were able to take him into your mouth farther than you ever had before which was surprising since he was so big. His cock was close to hitting the back of your throat. You were so close to deepthroating him and pretty damn proud of yourself for it too. It was the first time and wouldn't be the last. He groaned in satisfaction as you breathed through your nose while your eyes started to water.

"Be a good little slut," he seethed.

He pulled you off his cock which was already wet with your spit. Your lips were wet with drool and some of his cum but before you had a chance to say anything, he pushed you back down forcefully. He gave you that extra push you needed to get the job done. You were there to serve him and your mouth was his for the taking.

"Suck me good, baby. Be a good girl for daddy," he told you encouragingly.

You didn't have to be told twice, you knew how to work your mouth and how to please him. You gasped and choked at first until you took him inside your mouth again fully. You bobbed up and down forcefully on your cock as he pulled your hair, making you move up and down fast and without mercy. You wanted, needed, and craved it. His cock was yours for the taking and he tasted sweet like honey. The good thing was that he was moaning in pleasure, never taking his eyes off of you. His cock was mouthwateringly good. You couldn't get enough of his taste as you continued to suck him off, while making eye contact, making sure you pleased him enough to his satisfaction. He seemed to be impressed with your skills. His cock was all you needed right now and it was very satisfying.

"Don't stop, keep going," he encouraged.

You pulled yourself off his cock to lick his shaft, then his balls. You sucked on each one and he gasped, very pleased with all of this. You went back to licking and sucking his shaft, making sure to lick every little bit of his cock, over and over, multiple times. He was about to come so he pushed you off his cock.

"I'm gonna cum. Take me inside your mouth, slut," he demanded.

He stroked his cock until it started twitching and he unloaded inside of your mouth. You took all of it in with enthusiasm.

"Swallow it."

You did. He then opened your mouth to make sure you had taken down every last drop. Seeming satisfied, he gave you a smirk and walked to his desk.

"You sucked my cock good so maybe later you will get a special treat after I finish my work," he enthused, genuinely sounding like he looked forward to it.

You nodded your head. He enveloped you in a deep kiss, tasting you and his leftover juices on your tongue.

"I'll see you later," he promised.

You made your way to the door. Before you could leave Michael spoke.

"I love your pretty little mouth. Can't wait to use it again. And Y/N? Next time don't wear a bra either."

With that, you left while hiking up your skirt and flashing your tits. Michael wanted you bad and you couldn't wait to see what you and him would be doing next. Everything Michael did was a surprise to you but you loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter plot: Reader ends up at the outpost with Michael, Jim, Medina, Mead, Gallant, Coco, Venable, Mallory, etc. They adjust to their new living arrangements.

Warnings: smut, mentions of sex.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 9

"Don't Fear the Reaper."

More time had passed with Michael and despite him being very busy with work a lot, you both adjusted and college continued to fly by. You graduated with a Bachelor's and on the Dean's honor roll. With that passing time you still hadn't seen and barely heard from Jim. You found out Michael and Jim ended things when it became too much for them and they just went their separate ways. He still had some feelings for Jim he repressed, but you were the love of his life and that wasn't changing. You graduated a semester after Michael did and you were very proud of him. He was equally enthused about you graduating and the future you would have together. In that time Trump had been president, he was up for another term soon after the impeachment proceedings against him had unfortunately failed. You and Michael moved in together his final semester of college into a condo. It was comfy and home to you, no one would make a better roommate for you than Michael and he was the perfect person to share a place with. After spending a few more months together, Michael informed you the plans were all set and the bombs would be exploding soon.

You made him promise years prior that he couldn't follow through with the end of the world plans until he swore to you that Jim Mason and his sister, Medina, would be there too in the outpost. Outpost 3 was the place where you would be residing in. When Jim and Medina first found out that there were bombs and explosions all around the world, they panicked, of course, but followed Michael's instructions about getting to safety without any hesitation. All of the preparations were in place and the outpost residents besides the four of you were carefully selected. Unfortunately, Jeff and Mutt were the ones who planned the rest of the setup arrangement and they had it so that to much dismay from you, that Ms. Venable was there. The two of you always butted heads but having her there would suck.

After promising that you would be safe, Michael kept you out of harm's way when the bombs dropped. You, Medina, Jim, and Michael were arranged to fly in a private jet. There was no pilot except the plane was self-flying and Michael knew how to land it when the time came. You were unsure of what the fallout shelter would look like but Michael reassured you all your needs would be met. The outpost used to be Hawthorne School for Boys and he attended Hawthorne for his high school years. Being the intelligent person that he was, Michael graduated in only three years. There would be enough food to last over ten years even though it would be consumed by 13 people. The future was uncertain and you were a bit worried. Even Jim had shown weakness when he heard about what would happen but Medina, his twin, did the best to try and console him. You didn't blame him at all, you wanted to believe everything was alright but your parents couldn't even come to the outpost. It was understood that there wasn't enough food for more than a certain amount of people and it would be impossible to take everyone.

_All our times have come, here but now they're gone._

_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper. Baby, I'm your man._

It was all so dark, the world ending, millions of people dying, humanity as you all knew it collapsing. It was like Stephen King's The Stand come to life. Except this wasn't an end-times movie, it was the real thing. There was no going back and that was scary. You trusted Michael completely but it was unfortunate that things had to end. You used to think the end times were a myth, some hoax, a story in the Bible, but those prophecies were now a reality. It wasn't Michael's fault this happened, it wasn't his doing and he had no say in it. The Devil did though and despite Michael not asking to have been born, you couldn't imagine living without him now. Saying goodbye to your old life and the world as you knew it was easier than you thought because with everything destroyed, there wasn't much of anything to go home to.

Upon finally making it to the outpost and landing safely, you were approached by a woman who was strong and burly, in a hazmat suit, who seemed overjoyed to see Michael. They must know each other, you thought. She introduced herself as Ms. Mead and led all of you inside the outpost. You removed your suits and she led you to the main corridors which was where the guests would stay to pass the days before retiring to their sleeping corridors at night. It was no surprise to see Ms. Venable. She was wearing a black dress, black heels, her hair was up in a tight bun, and she had her cane with her. You had to pack light so you decided on only the bare essentials and several of your favorite outfits which of course also included some of your lingerie for Michael's pleasure. If only Jeff and Mutt were there, you would have no problem shaking some sense into them for putting Venable-monster in here with you. She approached you with a smirk on her lips and addressed you by name in a cold and calculated manner. The rules were explained and you were pretending to listen because of course Michael wouldn't make you obey any of them or scold you for not following the orders the greys would have to endure. You were informed you would be a purple for royalty and have to wear purple naturally. The dress you would be required to wear was ugly and modest. It would cover most of your body, just like Venable's long black dress. Why did she get to wear whatever she chose but you had to wear that purple dress? The other guests were sitting around and listening to Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft by the Carpenters which was some old band on repeat. The madness. You were already frustrated by hearing this song twice in a row.

The guests looked to be average. There was a blonde man with short hair and sunglasses who seemed to be gay, a girl with her hair wrapped tightly above her head, and glasses. She was a grey. There was also a woman who used to be a TV reporter who seemed alright. Among the others, there was an old woman with too many diamonds and flashy jewelry and too red lipstick, a boy who was a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes, a black girl with brown eyes, and a blonde woman who was a purple and had her hair over-styled and a provocative look. They were all fine-looking but Jim, Michael, and you had some unfinished business to attend to and much to catch up on. You and Michael would be sharing a room, of course, but upon telling Ms. Venable of this, she scoffed in your face. It was taken care of though and quickly through Michael staring daggers at her. After saying to hell with it, Venable dismissed you and the others, letting you go to your and Michael's room in peace. She was such a strange woman. You didn't understand her. Perhaps she was jealous of you and Michael. She seemed to be an old biddy and somewhat of a loner. You wondered what purpose Venable served in the outpost and why she had to be here. For now, you just wanted to relax and cuddle with Michael.

You loved how Michael grew his golden locks out to be past his shoulders, he looked even more beautiful and elegant now and you loved men with long hair. As you lied down, Michael played with your hair and massaged you with lavender and other essential oils. You loved this and needed it. Having Michael's hands on you, touching you and your bare naked skin, felt so right. He didn't shy away from the fact he cared for you deeply. You loved him and wanted him to know but you didn't expect him to say anything back in response and you didn't want to pressure him into anything. Thinking about what it would be like to be married to him, start a family, be by his side for all eternity. Having a baby wasn't in the cards for you right now it wasn't the time with so many mouths to feed already. Possibly in the future, it would happen and you would give that future child the best life possible and build a new world with the love of your life. You couldn't get over the thought of being Mrs. Langdon and making it a reality would be a dream come true. The day you would arrive at the sanctuary couldn't come soon enough. You were more than ready for it.

The days went by and you started to get used to your surroundings. The food was even decent. Not bad but not good. Everyone was required to eat a cube, 1 per meal and 3 times a day. Rumour had it there would be rationing and that your meals would be cut back to 2 times a day. Hopefully, somewhere Michael had extra rations to spare, at least for you and Jim. The snake soup was better than expected though but the stew was questionable. Some even said that the stew was made from Stu, a former guest who tested positive for radiation and was contaminated so he had to be taken care of. Halloween was coming up soon and it was Michael's favorite holiday. You loved Halloween too. The costumes, the candy, scary movies, haunted houses, cemeteries.

There wasn't much to do when you had to be present with the other guests, but when you were alone with Michael things were so good, usually better than good. He knew just where to touch you, how to keep you satisfied, but always left you wanting more. The sex was good, rough, but also gentle and slow at times. Making love to Michael was your favorite though. Not being able to be loud was disappointing but this wouldn't carry on like this forever. You had to bite down on the sheets or moan into Michael's mouth, and if you disobeyed he would punish you. His preferred way of doing this was by choking you. Spankings were also a big thing for Michael. Seeing you beneath him, moaning and writhing like a complete mess satisfied him. He always chose where to cum and it was mainly in your mouth and on your neck and chest but someday it would be inside of you.

Having Michael's skin on yours, cuddling, even something as simple as just holding hands was a comfort to you and everyone who didn't care for Michael's preferential treatment towards you and his love for you could fuck off. You had been through so much with Michael, knew him in and out, and he knew you better than any other person who had ever walked the earth. He was yours, and you were his and both of you didn't owe anyone an explanation. He would remark to you that he couldn't wait to make you a mom and he was ready to breed you. The feelings you had for him only grew stronger and no one would get in the way of that. Michael would put anyone in their place that disrespected you and his relationship. A proposal and a wedding seemed cliche except it would be the right thing to do when you had a kid together. Being so in love with him made the idea of a wedding feel like it would be the right thing to do.

You had even talked with him about bringing Jim into your circle. For now, Jim seemed to be reserved and kept to himself. Adjusting to his surroundings was a lot. He had been through so much and deserved to be happy and at peace with how things were. His parents had gone through an awful and messy divorce which tore him apart. He was never close to his father but he cared about his mom deeply despite her battle with mental illness. He loved Medina more than anything in the world though and having her there with him helped him out.

The other residents were pretty much not going to make it to the sanctuary for the most part. There was already a plan in motion by Michael to end things for most of them by Halloween night. That was more than fine with you. Michael had started to meet with residents of the outpost, asking them tough, burning questions. None of them impressed Michael much though. You didn't care for the residents either. Coco was from a rich family and that was the only reason she was there. Mallory was a grey and there to serve Coco. Timothy and Emily were secretly seeing each other but Michael knew. Venable wanted to stop everyone's good time with her so-called orders from the cooperative that there was to be no sex. Gallant seemed to like Michael a lot and you couldn't blame him. You trusted Michael though. Perhaps Gallant could prove to be useful after all and maybe he could be your and Michael's servant at the sanctuary. Mead was the one person he genuinely seemed to care about and had an unconditional kindness towards. She was a mother figure to him, she cared for him as if he was her own.

Little did everyone know, the coven of witches was coming for everyone and they were not going to stop until Michael was dead. They needed to kill him but had to defeat him as one because his powers were very strong. The world couldn't end like this, with millions dead, no humanity, nothing. They were determined to reverse it completely. It was their mission to bring justice and end the Antichrist. Cordelia's potential deal with Papa Negba didn't happen and she needed to protect her sisters and make sure the world if reversed, could thrive and to do that, Michael would have to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter plot: The witches come for battle and Venable- Michael face off. Mead and Michael reunite.

Warnings: gory depictions, violence, language.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 10

This Is War

The Halloween party was a success and all of the guests succumbed to the poison that was injected into the apples they ate. It was Michael's idea and Venable along with Mead ultimately put this plan into action and executed it. Everyone died from the poisonous apples except for 3 of them who were witches- Mallory, Coco, and the Voodoo priestess, Dinah Stevens. They died but only to be resurrected soon after. This was not good. Jim, Medina, Y/N, Mead, Venable, and Michael were the only other ones left alive. The witches were on their way including Cordelia, Madison, Myrtle, and the Voodoo Queen, Marie Laveau. Meanwhile, Jim and Medina were safely in Jim's room waiting to hear from Michael about what to do next.

The plan to get Venable was already underway by Michael. He was going to take her out and he would put an end to her. You were with Michael in his room patiently awaiting Venable's arrival. Of course, Venable was disappointed when you didn't show up for the party but she wouldn't be feeling anything anymore very soon. She came into Michael's room with Mead informing Michael it was over and the plan was done. She told Michael he didn't meet the cut and that it was over for him and you as well. Before Mead could shoot Michael or you with the gun she had in her hand, she pointed it at Venable instead.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? You are supposed to shoot..."

But an angry Venable was abruptly cut off by the sound of Mead's gunshot and a bullet to her head, then her chest. She collapsed dead and in a heap on the ground. Ding-dong the witch was finally dead.

"I don't know why I did that. I was always loyal to her," Mead uttered rather speechless but still choked up about it. Michael went over and knelt in front of her.

"You were simply following commands. I built you that way when I had you re-created at Kineros." Well, this was a sudden change of events. Odd but intriguing.

"So I'm just a robot? A machine?"

"No, you are much more than that. Don't say that you aren't a machine, not to me," he promised her as they hugged.

"You were that little boy I helped raise. I remember it now as if it was just yesterday."

A tear started to form in Michael's eye. He was happy to finally be reunited with Mead. Michael motioned for you to come over to his side. You obeyed. It was good to see him this way. Happy and at bliss with family once again.

"This is the love of my life. She is everything to me and I want to marry her someday. I hope you would be ok with that," he told Mead genuinely.

She wiped the tear from his cheek and looked at you with a warm smile.

"Of course it would be, Michael. Any woman that makes you happy is like family to me," she replied and sounded like she meant it.

"Good because I want you to be there at the wedding. Both of you are the only 2 people who love me. I need this to work." Michael looked to be deep in thought now. He was having a vision. It was a vision about what was to come and that some people would be there shortly but not good people. People he didn't want to see because they were awful and hated his kind. Some of the guests weren't dead anymore. How could this be? He was sure that all of them had perished with the venom apples. They were working together and their force and energy was too great for him. He couldn't defeat them alone. Wasting no time, he got up and took your hand.

"There are witches coming, a coven. We need to fight them. You, me, and Mead. You have power and some strength from the ritual we did together where you sacrificed yourself to the dark Lord. Please say you'll help me," he asked with determination and hope in his eyes.

You remembered very well sacrificing yourself to Satan. Michael didn't coerce you or force you into doing it by any means. You wanted to do it and he encouraged you, was there for you every step of the way. You couldn't believe how freeing it felt when you did give yourself over to the dark forces and surrendered to them. It was as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders because you knew it was the just and right thing to do. Its what made sense to you at the time and even now you didn't regret doing it. The dark forces of the underworld were taking good care of you and Michael. They would take care of your future children too. This was the world now and Michael was all you had left. Your past life and friendships were gone. Medina, Jim, and Michael were your only companions now and maybe Mead would be as well.

"I'd do anything for you, Michael, you know I would. Whatever it is that you want me to do then I will do it. Promise. We can kill them all. But what about Jim and Medina?"

"They will be alright. We can't worry or alarm them so they will be safely locked away for now."

"I trust you. Let's go," you readily agreed as Michael's hand brushed your cheek. You looked at him, longingly, with love in your eyes. You were in love with this man and would do anything for him. Michael felt the same way about you. He would kill for you. He would die for you. Either way, what bliss. Life was better with him in it and you would be damned if these witches were to destroy what you and Michael had with each other. You weren't going to dwell on it any longer. You would just complete the mission and do what would need to be done. You found your weapon of choice to do battle, a machete knife and a double-barrel shotgun. Mead had an AK-47 and Michael had his powers as well as a sword.

Downstairs, Madison had revealed herself to Mallory and there was a reunion between them and the other witches. They knew Michael was nearby and it was their mission to end him. Michael was ready to battle and he was ready to fight a war. No witch would be left alive. Except, Madison was here, and he knew that she had been through so much. If she was going to try anything though she had another thing coming because Michael wouldn't allow that to happen. First, he would offer them the chance of salvation but if the coven of witches failed, then Michael would have no choice but to destroy them. They wouldn't stand a chance against Michael. It was about to end once and for all as you, Michael, and Mead made your way down the stairs. When the witches first saw you enter, they looked shocked. So it appeared Michael had a better half. They weren't expecting this, except Madison wasn't surprised at all. As your gaze met hers, you looked at her with daggers in your eyes. She matched your look, eye for eye, and she wasn't happy at all about seeing you here but you would only strike if Michael told you too or if Madison acted out against you or Michael first and stepped out of line.

"We need all of you," Cordelia enthused.

"You're on your own with that shit. I'm not here to defeat anyone," Dinah claimed as moved further away from the coven.

"How can any of you defeat me when I've already won? The world has been remade in my father's image. I could annihilate you all right now and the world would go on without missing a beat. Fall to your knees and accept me as your Lord and savior and I will bring you to the table as my obedient subjects," Michael boomed, lifting his hands as Dinah took a few steps closer to the stairs and Cordelia laughed.

"Imbeciles. Fall to your knees before the King. Hail Satan!" Mead exclaimed.

"Hail Satan!" You shouted back.

"The only way we would sit at your table is if your decapitated head was the centerpiece," Cordelia claimed.

"Cordelia, you raised me from the dead so that you would have the power of Voodoo on your side. But if you know anything about who I am you know that the only choice I'd pick would be the winner," Dinah told the witches as she started up the steps.

"You're half right, Dinah," Cordelia claimed.

"She needed the help of a powerful Voodoo queen, but that ain't you, sis," Marie remarked as she stepped up behind Dinah, procured her knife and sliced off Dinah's head. Blood gushed everywhere like a river, dark and crimson red.

"Confine!" Cordelia boasted as Mead started to explode and fall off the stairway. The explosion caused you to fall on your back on the stairs but Michael fell by Mead's side. As you started to gain your strength back to come to, you made your way downstairs hurriedly and saw Michael cradling Mead's head in his hands.

Madison came up to Michael and pointed her gun at him.

"Sorry about your little toy, bitch!" Madison yelled as she started shooting. You cried out in horror. You knew Michael would be back though by the power of satan, but this bitch deserved to die.

"How could you? Michael come back to me, baby," you yelled as Madison stood over you.

"He's not worth it," Madison told you.

"You crazy bitch!" You frustratedly screamed at her.

"What should we do with her?" Coco asked curiously.

"Let her be for now," Myrtle responded icily.

"So you must be Michael's girlfriend. You shouldn't have believed his lies. His side isn't the winning side. You still have a chance to save yourself," Cordelia offered as sound advice.

"I'll think about it," you retorted as you cursed Cordelia and Madison's names under your breath.

Coco and the witches started to walk up the stairs, leaving you there with Michael's dead and limp body. Coco's ex-boyfriend, Brock, appeared and he stabbed Mallory. It was all happening so fast. The rest of the witches were on their way to do the incantation and have Mallory go back in time to reverse everything so that the future would be different. You couldn't let that happen.

Michael started to come alive again. It was time to defeat these witches.

"Oh shit!" Madison uttered as Michael simply closed and opened his fist to have her head decapitated in seconds.

"You're back! And she's dead. Finally," you cheered as you hugged Michael.

"Can't waste any time we need to go now!" He ordered.

It was sad that Mead was dead but what was done was done and time would go on with or without her. As you rushed up the stairs with Michael, hand in hand, you looked at him and felt that things were going to turn out alright. You had to believe that there was still hope and that things would end with Michael and you escaping to the sanctuary with no witches anymore to try and ruin things for you and him. Marie Laveau appeared and before you knew what was happening Coco came up behind you and before you could retaliate, she stabbed Michael in the back with a sword. It didn't faze Michael though.

"Normally that would work but I'm nothing like normal," Michael told Coco as he took a bite out of Marie's heart.

Before you knew it, Michael ripped out Marie's heart. You stabbed Coco and she went down. You continued stabbing her until her body was lifeless and in a heap on the ground.

"They are dead. We have to stop Mallory and Cordelia before they get away. We can't let that happen," you told him sincerely with worry in your tone.

"Whatever happens know I love you and that will never change," he promised.

"I love you too." And of course, you did. You loved Michael more than you had ever loved anyone else before him and more than you ever would love anyone else.

When you were on your way to the room where Cordelia and Mallory were, you passed Myrtle. You and Michael both stabbed her. In the neck, heart, abdomen, face, legs, and arms. She was dead. Cordelia was already reciting her part of the incantation to a limp Mallory in the bathtub. They didn't hear you and Michael enter. It was going to end once and for all now.

"It's over Cordelia. Give up already," Michael challenged as he raised his bloody knife.

"I know you want to watch me die but you won't get that satisfaction," Cordelia returned as she got up from beside Mallory and walked closer to you. She used her powers to procure Michael's knife and held it to her chest. Before she could stab herself you gutted her in the stomach. Michael went for Mallory and killed her before Cordelia bled out on the floor. They were lifeless and gone now. Their spell hadn't been able to work and they didn't get to have the satisfaction of destroying Michael. It was a relief. Finally, things were going to be alright.

You turned to Michael and exchanged a bloody kiss. It felt so good being bad. Being evil was so much fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter plot: After some time has past, reader has gotten closer to Jim, Michael and Jim have rekindled their feelings for one another, and they all take their relationship to the next level.

Warnings: threesome, breeding kink, mmf, oral sex (male and female receiving), anal sex (male and female receiving), double penetration, unprotected sex.

(this is my first m/m and mmf sex scene I've ever written so hope I do it justice.)

Note: Next I'm working on a Duncan Shepherd fic with an original character that will be a HOC/AHS Apocalypse crossover.

"Waiting for a Girl Like You."

Chapter 11- the finale/conclusion

Lover be good to me

Some time had passed since the witches died. The coven was destroyed and Michael had soon after made you, Jim, and Medina gather what possessions you had so you could go to the sanctuary. There was enough food at the sanctuary to last at least a decade. It was like a palace. Big and luxurious with so many rooms and a grand kitchen. It also had the biggest dining room you had ever seen. The bathroom was spacious but the master bedroom that you would be sharing with Michael was like a king suite and even had a king-sized bed. Michael and Jim had grown closer together again through your encouragement. They shared a special bond and you found it sweet. You had become good friends with Medina and was glad you had a friend there. The food that was served was delicious and Michael had the best food saved/prepared as well as the best red wine to go with your dinners.

When it came time to retire to your bedroom corridors, sometimes Jim would come and join you and Michael just to have deep conversations, or to hang out, and sometimes even Medina would join too. On the nights that Medina went to bed early, you, Michael, and Jim had a little fun of your own. It started with shameless flirting, then innocent kisses, to full-blown makeout sessions. Soft caresses and touches were often and much needed too. Seeing Michael and Jim kiss each other after you suggested it was hot. It was sensuous and sexy, seeing them share light kisses on the lips and each other's necks- then their more intense kisses made you want to join, so you did and you were in the middle of them, kissing Jim, as Michael kissed your neck and collarbone, then kissing Michael as Jim stroked your chest and stomach. You were left a quivering mess after they would give you massages. Their hands were gentle and soft. They treated you like a princess and when you were feeling sick sometimes and were on bedrest, they would take turns feeding you soup and nursing you back to health. Forehead kisses were your favorite because they were so sweet and gentle but hit the spot.

The life you had made with them was good and something you didn't expect to be possible. For a while, the world seemed to be so dark and gloomy but you had finally found peace and love with 2 men who meant so much to you. You didn't expect to find love with the Antichrist, especially during the end of the world but you did. Hearing more about Jim's past was shocking to you and you felt for him. Now he was clean though, no drugs, and not even a drop of alcohol. You were proud of him, to say the least. He deserved to be happy and thrive. He was a good man and Michael saw it too.

One night you decided that you were ready to make things a little bit more interesting with the boys. You wanted to make them have a night they would never forget and maybe even they would have a good time with one another. You had a plan to keep all of your needs as well as theirs satisfied. Jim was rather shy and Michael wasn't always the most outspoken about what he wanted and what he felt but you would break down those walls. It was a good night and everyone had their fair share of wine, with a great meal planned, your favorite dinner, and you cooked with Michael. After everyone had enough food and wine, you proposed your ideal threesome to the boys. Nothing would be off-limits and nothing would be too extreme for you. As long as everyone agreed to participate and give their consent, it was going to be a good time.

It needed to be natural and organic because that would make it much more meaningful. You laid it out there how you felt and that you were theirs, body and soul. They were amused by your proposition and wanted to make your fantasies come true. The most important part of it all to the boys was that you were utmost satisfied and taken care of. All of your needs would be attended to and they guaranteed you that you would be treated like a Queen. It just took a little push from you to get them to open up about their feelings for each other. Because of you they would give it a try again and pick up where they left off years before.

You had your bath and were settling down for the night by pleasuring yourself to the thought of Michael and Jim, taking you and breeding you. It was arousing to imagine this and you wanted it to happen as soon as possible. The way they looked at you, how they made you feel. If only their hands and bodies were on yours, you would be their willing slave. You knew they could satisfy you. If only they could see you now, they would see their needy little whore thrusting her fingers deep inside her pussy, thrusting her hips into the air. They would probably scold you, then punish you for it. Before you knew it, after hearing Michael's black Louboutin's make their way down the hall, along with another pair of footsteps, they walked into the room startling you out of your reverie. Michael was wearing his dinner jacket along with a suit, and of course, Jim was wearing his usual ensemble which consisted of a colored t-shirt and jeans. You only had your robe slightly wrapped around you.

"Look at this, Jim, our girl is here starting without us. What a shame," Michael teasingly remarked with a big smile on his face. Jim was ogling you, lust in his eyes. They both wanted you and you were there to serve if they would let you.

"I know, Michael, she's impatient. What should we do with her?" Jim jokingly asked as they took a few steps closer to the bed.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Princess?" Michael demanded not breaking face.

"I couldn't wait I was horny. Waiting for you 2 to show up to please me and each other," you teased.

"Is that so? Well, I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson for this, whore," Michael told you firmly as he unwrapped his belt and removed his jacket. Jim started removing his clothes so he could join you on the bed. When they were undressed they stood close to the bed with their cocks rock hard.

"I want to eat her pussy," Jim begged.

"She tastes amazing, Jim, go ahead," Michael replied seductively.

After getting onto the bed and in position in front of your pussy, Jim's tongue found your clit in no time as he started to lick the outer walls of your pussy. It felt so good and he seemed like he was a pro at eating a girl out. Your pussy was already wet and slick with your juices. His tongue started working gentle circles on your clit as he sucked and licked every drop of your sweetness into his mouth as your moaned his name. He eagerly took your juices completely into his mouth before Michael intervened.

"Suck my cock, Jim, while I please our good little slut," he suggested.

Michael was on his side, eating your pussy now as Jim took Michael's cock into his mouth. Michael let out a slight groan, as Jim took Michael as deep as he could down his throat until he was on the verge of gagging. As Michael's tongue worked magic on your pussy, Jim sucked Michael's shaft greedily into his mouth as deep as he could take him. You were even more turned on now, watching Jim please Michael as Michael pleased you. No man had eaten your pussy better than Michael but Jim came close. The way Michael fingered you, lapped up your juices, nibbled on your clit, then gently biting it. You pushed his head down more until his tongue was deeper inside the walls of your cunt.

"I'm gonna cum again," you yelped as Michael pinned you down with his other hand, not letting you move or squirm. You wanted to buck your hips and throw your legs into the air but Michael's grip was strong so you just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Jim fucked Michael with his mouth, taking him even deeper than you could. Watching Jim bob up and down on Michael's cock did it for you and you came all over Michael's tongue. Your lips met Michael's in a kiss, sharing your cum.

You soon had the tip of Michael's cock in your mouth as Jim pulled your hair back. You took him in slowly, inch by delicious inch, as Jim helped to guide your head down further with a firm push.

"She looks so pretty, taking my cock like a good little cum slut," Michael enthused as Jim kissed Michael on the lips. Michael pulled Jim in closer to deepen the kiss. You looked up at Michael and Jim with satisfaction in your eyes.

"Suck him good, sweetheart," Jim encouraged you.

You did as he said and took Michael in deeper, as deep as you could until you were gagging on his cock. His length was so big and thick that you almost choked on it. The sucking sounds you made with your mouth were arousing to him. Michael caressed Jim's cock and started to stroke his length, up and down, with nice, gentle strokes.

"Fuck, so good! Before I cum, suck Jim off while I fuck your fertile pussy." It was an order, not a question. You eagerly obeyed Michael's orders and finished sucking him off, your lips already wet with precum as you moved to get into position to take Jim's cock now.

"Look at me while you suck me," Jim demanded as Michael got behind you in position to destroy your pussy. As Jim's cock hit the back of your throat, you enjoyed the taste of him, savored it. He tasted different than Michael but he still tasted good. You loved his taste and wanted more. You didn't think you could ever get enough of him or Michael either. Michael was thrusting in and out of you without mercy, as he spanked your ass and clawed your back.

"You. Are. Mine. Take. My. Cock." He grunted with every thrust into you, deeper and harder than the one before.

He was taking you, marking you, and owning you. You were his now and he was claiming you. Jim's cock was thrusting in and out of your mouth, wet with your saliva as you continued to take Michael's cock deep inside with pleasure. You were on the verge of cumming soon, already starting to feel the waves of orgasm rushing over you. You loved when Michael edged you, made you reach the brink of orgasm, only to stop and leave you wanting more.

"I want you to take my cum and give me a baby. Understood?" Michael asked you eagerly awaiting your response. Jim pulled you off his cock so you could respond.

"Yes, Michael, breed me," you begged as he pulled your head back slightly with a firm grip to turn your face to look him deep in his eyes. Eye contact was so sexy and you loved it when he looked into your eyes too. Everything about this felt so right.

With that, Michael came inside your pussy, planting his seed, giving you all his cum. It felt so good, so right, you felt so full. He felt like a perfect fit inside of you and you loved, also craved every single second of it.

"You did so well for me, Princess," he uttered with a gasp as he pulled his cock out of your pussy.

"I can't wait to have your baby, Michael," you remarked without hesitation in your voice.

"Would you like to have Jim fuck your ass while I watch?" Michael asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, I would like that very much," you replied in a sultry tone.

"Only if you fuck me too, Michael," Jim requested.

Michael just smirked and breathed in a deep sigh.

"Of course I can do that, Jim."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" You asked.

You wasted no time getting back into position. Jim rubbed his cock with a stroke and got some lube to apply to it, while Michael followed suit. As Jim got ready to enter your ass you breathed in deeply, then out. You hoped you could take his cock. He was a good size, long and thick but not too big or girthy. As he entered you and Michael entered Jim, you felt a slight pressure against your ass, which soon turned into complete and total pleasure. You loved the feeling of fullness and his cock did just that. Jim groaned as Michael started to fill his ass with his thick and irresistible thickness.

"You take me perfectly, Y/N, I love your tight ass," Jim boasted as he spanked your ass.

Michael was going to work on Jim's ass, showing no mercy. Jim groaned in both pleasure and pain at the same time.

"Take me, Jim, I know you can," Michael commented as Jim continued to fuck your ass making you moan his name.

"I will, Michael," he responded.

"Good boy," Michael replied as he started to increase his pace and fuck Jim's ass even harder and faster.

In the meantime, you were fingering your pussy and enjoying the feeling of Jim's hard cock inside you. It was a great feeling, indescribable and you looked up at the big mirror on the ceiling and watched as Michael fucked Jim.

"Feels so good," you told Jim, encouraging him to continue pounding into you.

"Good. It better. Gonna cum soon," Jim grunted as he thrust his hips a few more times before cumming inside your ass.

Michael was almost done with Jim now. He was fucking Jim as hard and fast as he had fucked you before. It was such an exciting thing to see. Having yourself fucked like that in that way and manner was one thing, but seeing a man being fucked by another man in that way was sexy and erotic- especially when those men were Michael Langdon and Jim Mason. After Michael finished and came in Jim's ass, you all lied back down, spent and out of breath now. Michael broke the silence first.

"That was amazing."

"We need to do that again very soon," you remarked.

"As soon as possible," Jim agreed.

And you all did, almost every day after that. The baby would be there in less than 9 months now and you couldn't wait.

2 months later:

It was official now, you were going to have the Antichrist's baby and in the future, Jim's. It was going to be a great future for all of you. You even had the approval of Medina, your best friend. Good things came when you least expected them. You couldn't wait to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Hopefully, it would be twins! 2 was better than 1 after all. Having 2 lovers was such a grand feeling. It was everything you expected it to be except better. You had so much love it was overflowing and you had an abundance of it. You loved having 2 boyfriends and soon to be husbands. You didn't recommend it to everyone but having more than 1 relationship could work, at least it worked for you. You loved both men equally except you loved them in completely different ways. You loved Michael's personality as well as Jim's of course, but you loved Michael for his dominance, protective nature, his stories, the way he knew what you wanted and how he could satisfy you without you even saying anything. Jim was sweet, good-natured, funny, down to earth, and loved to hold you. Both men were amazing at making love and a mix of gentle with rough but they never pressured you to do anything you didn't want to do. Every day was better than the one before and both men were by your side to attend to your every need and whim. The relationship was satisfying and you were a triad against the world. You felt like you could do anything with Michael and Jim by your sides. You were all unstoppable and you were ready to build a new world together.


End file.
